


A New Frontier Redux

by Starco101



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Drunk Moon, F/M, Funny Moon, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Young Moon Butterfly, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starco101/pseuds/Starco101
Summary: A simple change at the right time could affect how everything plays out. This is the tale of how a time traveller radically affects not only the future, but her own time as well. Moonco for the lols.
Relationships: Moon Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the long wait on A New Frontier. I was kinda lazy when updating, so sorry. I also started to review A New Frontier (Original Version), and I mentally cringed at what I read. It was a complete mess! Like what was I thinking?! It has so many weird elements and was way too rushed. After reading it some more, I realized that I had to rewrite it. I'm leaving the old version just in case someone's interested in it. The redux version will still be Moonco, but with some serious tweaks to the story. Hope you enjoy!

Mewni AU: 3 Months Before Moon the Undaunted

"Aagghhhh!", Moon threw her arms in the air as she stomped into the Forest of Certain Death, ignoring the cries of the people around her.

Moon wanted so badly to punch something and see it break. She had tried once more to convince her mother to abandon the peace negotiations with the monsters. But yet again, her mother ignored her concerns. Moon had never really trusted monsters in the first place to begin with. ESPECIALLY one of the monster generals, The Lizard. She felt on edge even when she first laid her eyes on him. He seemed to study Moon and her mother as if they were prey. Whenever Moon tried to voice her concern to her mother, she would always say it was the natural behavior of the Septarians. Yet whenever she observed other Septarians, none of them had focused on them like The Lizard did.

Despite her concerns, Moon could do practically nothing. Sure she had a great deal of power since she was the princess, but her powers couldn't override the will of her mother, the queen. Now Moon had to sit back and see how the negotiations pan out. She needed to do something! But what? She could sabotage the negotiations but if anything was linked back to her, her mother would be disappointed. She could try to convince some nobles of the High Commission to try to protest against the peace negotiations. Yet they still didn't have the final say in the decisions. 'How ironic that I'm the second most powerful person in Mewni, yet I'm powerless here', Moon thought bitterly.

Finally, Moon couldn't hold in her anger anymore and let out a punch of frustration into a tree. She heard birds flock away from the loud noise, but she didn't care. Moon then sulked under a tree and screamed into her lap. She sat there, brooding in her thoughts. She remained in that position for quite some time until she looked up in the sky. Moon realized that she had wasted a couple of hours, judging from the position of the sun. Sulking around won't help her find the solution to her predicament. No she was Moon Butterfly, soon to be queen of Mewni! Not some snob! If she couldn't keep her mom from continuing the negotiations, then she'll have to improve on her spells if things go south.

Moon fumbled around with her dress until she grabbed the object she was looking for. She pulled out her family's most powerful heirloom, the royal magic wand. This magical object has allowed her family to stay on top of everyone else on Mewni. The wand could be the greatest assets of the biggest threat to her family. It was handed down to her on her fourteenth birthday as traditional dictates. She had practiced with it somewhat. She would rather focus on more fun activities than practice her magic however. This had to change as the negotiations were speeding up, she had to dile up her magical training in order to protect her mother.

"Now what to practice?" , Moon scratched her head.

Moon had rarely made up her own spells and instead learnt most of her spells from the royal spellbook. With most of the spells she needed, she didn't need to make her own spells that often. She was about to grab her dimensional scissors and grab the spellbook when a nagging feeling stopped her. She was confused as to why she felt that way, but she just shrugged it off as instincts. Whatever she was feeling had made her want to cast her own spells. She twirled her wand in her hands and grinned.

"This is where the fun begins!"

Moon first decided to cast one of her first original spells. "Electric Judgement!" , Moon cried out. A stream of electricity soon came out out of her wand and hit an unfortunate rock in the path of the lightning. Sparks of electricity danced around the rock as though it was an exposed cable. Soon the entire rock was sizzling from the electricity pumped into it. Satisfied that the rock was cooked enough, Moon ended the bombardment of electricity. She was pleased at the result of her handiwork.

Now that her warm-up was done, she moved into the real workout. For several hours she flung around various spells she either learnt or thought up of. The entire section the forest soon came to resemble a disco party from the amount of color Moon was flinging around. There were beams of different colors that were streaking from Moon's wand. People who lived in the area sword that some sort of party was going off. After a few hours of magical mayhem , the forest was either set ablaze or was in color heaven. Moon giggled at the sight of mayhem she had created. Even though it was destructive, there was something beautiful about the spells.

Just as she was about to call it a day, somewhere in her mind had nudged at her to do at least one more spell. She was at first going to ignore that thought but at the last possible second, she relented. Moon wanted to finish off the day with something creative yet simple. She pondered for a solid thirty minutes at what type of spell she would cast. Meanwhile as she was thinking up of a spell, the sun started to dip down. Moon soon realized that she had to think of something quick before she headed back to the castle. Without thinking about what she was saying, she chanted, "Teleportos dimensional converinclo timeless! "

Suddenly, a large portal appeared in front of Moon. It was at first black, but it gradually became a turquoise color from the center out. She screamed out and fell on her back from surprise at the portal in front of her. She had no idea how she just created the portal. In fact she had no idea she could create a portal with her wand. 'This could actually be helpful! If I could accurately create portals with my wand, then I don't need dimensional scissors!', Moon squealed with delight before the reality hits her. 'That is if the portal actually is stable enough to support a person'.

Moon decided not to risk her own skin and instead grabbed a large branch. Moon carefully out the branch into the portal slowly and counted to thirty before she pulled back the branch. Moon carefully inspected the branch to see if it had any damage. Seeing that there was no damage on the branch, she reasoned that the portal could support a person for a few second. Moon then did the ultimate test, sticking her arm through the portal. Moon knew that this was a risky gamble, but she figured the benefits outdated the negatives. Moon then slowly inserted her arm through the portal. She fully expected that her arm should either be ripped apart or be burnt to a crisp. When she retracted her arm from the portal, not a scratch was seen on her arm.

Moon was grinning ear to ear at her success. Now the last test was to see where the portal led to. Moon prayed that wherever the portal opened up to didn't have any hostile beings. Moon gripped her wand tightly as she slowly edged towards the portal. Moon thought silently, 'This could be the most amazing idea ever or the most stupid idea ever'. With a face full of determination, she stepped through the portal.

Earth Prime: Few Week Before Battle For Mewni

"What a wonderful night", a certain teenager sighed contently.

He just got off from a date with his wonderful new girlfriend. He had tried to ask her out many times throughout several years, but he was just too nervous to ask her. He thought he wasn't cool enough for her. That was until he met his closes t friend. They helped boost his confidence by taking on several magical adventures. Not only were they helped overcome his insecurities, but they also were kind and understanding. He couldn't help but thank his luck for meeting such an extraordinary person. 'This is the life', he hummed happily. He had everything he ever wanted now and better yet it was almost summer. Soon he'll be able to relax and spend more time with the most important people in his life.

His train of thought was abruptly halted when he heard a loud thud coming from near his house. He immediately began to tense up. His first line of thought was that someone or something was breaking into his house. It wasn't an unreasonable possibility. Just a couple of months ago monsters were attacking his house. He silently hoped that this was not the case. He quickly put his hands up in his iconic sword hand position, and he stealthy crept to where the noise originated. Whatever he was expecting couldn't prepare him for what he saw. In the ground there was a teenage girl face planted in the ground. He could hear her groans from his hidden position. Feeling bad for the mysterious girl, he edged towards her. He nudged her and asked, " Are you alright? "

The girl rolled over, wide eyed, and shrieked, "Ahhhh!"

This was definitely the reaction he had expected. 'Who screams at someone when they're poked?', he rolled his eyes. He tried again to ask if they were alright, " Hey there. You look pretty bruised up. Need any help? "

The girl narrowed her eyes as though she's been insulted. 'Yeesh I'm only trying to help', He thought. She got on her feet as though to prove a point. She huffed, " I'm quite fine sir. "

Now that she was up, he got a good look at her. She was roughly the same age and height as him. She was wearing a purple and pink dress with a butterfly on her chest. He then noticed that she bore a very strong resemblance to someone he knew. He briefly wondered if she was a relative or not of his best friend. He shook his head before he noticed the girl was glaring at him. He realized that he was still looking at her intently. Blushing lightly, he smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hi there. You're new around her aren't you? Why don't we introduce ourselves. My name's Marco. Marco Diaz. What's your's?"

The girl froze for a second as if she was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She started to sweat for a second. He was growing more suspicious of the girl by the second. After what seemed like an eternity, she responded.

"My name is Luna Conqueror. Nice to meet you", she stuck her hand out.

" Nice meeting you." Marco frowned. Her injuries looked like they were getting worse. Even though she was a complete stranger, he still couldn't leave someone injured behind.

"So mind if I take a look at your injuries? "

Luna hesitated for a few seconds before nodding, "Sure."

"Don't sorry it'll be quick."

As Marco examined her wounds, Moon was trying not to show her fear. How bad was her luck? First her portal disappeared seconds after she left it. If that wasn't bad enough, she also had to fall on her face. Now she looked like a complete moron in unknown territory. Then there's this boy who had a weird interest in her. It was a good thing she still had her wand just in case he turned out to be a creep. Moon hoped that wasn't the case.

Moon then winced as he touched her knee. She was beginning to see why the boy was concerned about her. 'Maybe I'll go in for a checkup with the royal physician', Moon silently noted to herself. She then decided to study the boy in case things to South .Looking at the boy, she began to get a better look at him. He was about the same age and height as her with a moderate build. She noted the weird coat and hat hybrid he was wearing. He had brown eyes, black hair, and a cute mole? Moon mentally slapped herself for having such thoughts. She just met him for corn sakes! Any other thoughts were interrupted when he finished checking her injuries.

"It looks like you have some injuries that'll become infected if it isn't treated. But worry not! Luckily I have some medical supplies in my house. Would you want me to grab some for you? "

Moon was contemplating whether or not to follow the boy to his house. On one hand his house could be filled with hostiles. On the other hand he could be genuinely worried for her wellbeing. She stared into his face to discern his intentions. In the end she believed that the benefits outweighed the costs. If she could get her injuries treated, she wouldn't have to have a lengthy talk with her mother. Even if he did prove to be hostile, she could just use her wand to blast him.

"Sure thing safe kid."

" I'm not a safe kid! I'm a misunderstood bad boy! ", Marco groaned. He grumbled about how he was a bad boy before mentioning for Moon to follow him.

Moon chuckled at his reaction. 'He just really hate being called a safe kid', Moon giggled. The walk to his house took only a minute. He fumbled with his keys before inserting the correct one into his lock. He turned around and bowed dramatically, "Welcome to the humble home of Marco Ubaldo Diaz."

'At least he has manners', Moon thought as she entered his home. Moon tensed as she walked through. She was prepared for anything to come at her. What she wasn't expecting was a hyperactive girl to come sliding down the stairs. She's even more hyper than River! She was bouncing up and down when she crashed into the boy. Surprisingly the boy hugged her right back.

"MARCO!" , the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Star you're crushing me!"

"Oops, sorry", Star smiled sheepishly, "So how was the date with Jackie?"

"Oh, it was fun. We went skating around the town. She's just so cool!", Marco smiled happily.

"That's cool", Star said, but Moon noticed that she said it less enthusiastically. Moon wondered if Star had some bad blood with this 'Jackie'. Star's tone went unnoticed by Marco. Star then turned her attention on Moon.

" So who's the friend you brought along? A new girlfriend maybe? "

"NO!", Moon responded before the boy could. They just met! Of course she wasn't his boyfriend. If she was to date anyone, it would be River, not some stranger! The new girl seemed to be pleased by Moon's response. Moon briefly wondered if Star was interested in Marco. Speaking of Star, she looked suspiciously similar to her. From her hairstyle to her facial features. She even had cheekmarks. Was Star her long lost relative or some weird stalker? Moon shuddered at the thought of having a stalker following her.

" I'm just someone who Marco's trying to help", Moon said evenly, trying her best to keep her voice calm. "My name is Luna Conqueror."

" I'm Star Butterfly! Nice to meet ya! ", Star aggressively shook Moon's hand. Moon soon felt like as though her right hand would detach if Star didn't stop. Luckily for Moon, Star stopped shaking hand.

" So why'd you look look like me? ", Star asked cheerfully. Moon panicked for a little to explain that before she decided to go with the stalker route.

" Uh, I'm a fan of you? "

"Really?! Then you'd totally love StarFan 13! Maybe I'll hook you two up!"

Marco coughed to get their attention before Moon could respond, thankfully. Moon was surprised that Star had a fan following. Perhaps this Star was popular around here?

"As nice this moment is it is, I need to get Luna's injuries treated."

" Right , right", Star grinned. Was this girl the embodiment of joy? Moon could hardly believe someone was this joyful. River was already energetic, but Star took the word to a whole new level.

While they were walking around Marco's house, Moon took note of the house. It was well made with some funny looking devices around it. Moon in particular wondered what type of magic was being in use to power the lights in the house. Overall Moon was rather impressed at how tidy everything was. As more time went by, Moon began to wonder where the adults were. Surely Star and Marco can't be living by themselves. Moon noted to herself to ask about their parents. They soon reached a cabinet upstairs in what appears to be a bathroom. Moon thought it was the most quaint looking bathroom she has ever seen. Sure there was a bathtub, but there were several interesting things inside. Moon wondered what the white shiny seat was for and the pipe in a glass box. Wherever she was in, it had some interesting sights. Marco reached inside the cabinet and retrieved a bottle and some white puffy balls. He dropped some liquid onto the fluffy balls.

"This might hurt a little once I put this on", Marco said apologetically.

Not a moment later, Moon felt a stinging sensation from the area the ball touched. It wasn't the worst pain she had ever experiencing, but it sure was painful. Moon winced, " What type of vile concoction have you put on me? "

"Never heard of rubbing alcohol before?" , Marco joked.

Moon decided to humor him, "Never safe kid."

Star bursted into laughter at Moon's response at the expense of Marco. Marco glared at Moon for her remark while Star was patting him on the back. Moon had no idea why her response had triggered such a response but nevertheless she giggled along. Star's laughter died down after a minute of non-stop laughing.

"See, even she knows you're a safe kid!" , Star wiped a tear from her eye.

"Right and you're just a chaotic princess", Marco shot back.

" I can be good you know", Star protested. Star pulled out the Royal Magic Wand?! and preceded to make a rainbow. Star smiled triumphantly until the rainbow caught on fire. Marco shot Star a "I'm Right" look while Star pouted . Moon would of laughed at the exchange of Star hadn't just pulled out the Royal wand. Only one person was supposed to have the royal wand at a time. So how on Mewni does this random blonde have one? Was she a magician or her long lost sister? Things weren't adding up in this place. From the suspiciously kind boy to the lookalike blonde, she needed answers.

Marco finished up with putting on rubbing alcohol on Moon's injuries quickly before he pulled out some bandages. Marco started to wrap the bandages around Moon's injuries. Moon felt it sting a little but not too much. While he was applying the bandages, he asked casually, "So mind telling me what you were doing around here?"

Moon nervously replied, "Uh, I was just going to watch Star when I tripped."

"You and StarFan13 will totally get along!", Star grinned.

Marco sighed at the news. Sure StarFan13 was friendly, but she was a little bit creepy for his own tastes. Now there was another Star fan out there. 'Great, now we have another fangirl', Marco thought sarcastically. Marco shook off the negativity off and continued with his task. While he was putting on bandages, he couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was nervous. 'Kind of reminds me of Star', Marco laughed at that thought. Maybe the two of them should hang out sometimes? His attention was diverted when Luna tapped on him to get his attention.

" So where are you're parents at? "

"Oh how parents are going shopping right now. They should be home pretty soon.", Star responded cheerfully, "Anyways my parents decided to dump me on Earth."

" And who are your parents? "

"Why, Moon Butterfly and River of course. Psst, my mom's old and grumpy", Star whispered the last part out.

'I'm not grumpy or old', Moon thought angrily, 'Am I?' How dare this girl insult her by calling her old and grumpy! She was just fourteen for corn's sake! And to call her grumpy? Sure she had her grouchy moments, but she was most of the time polite. Moon had half a mind to teach Star some manners. Moon was about to roar at Star for that insulting remark when realization hit Moon like a brick wall. Star did look awfully similar to her and with traces of River. Was it possible that she was in the future? Moon's eyes widened at the thought of all of the possibilities that could arise. If she was in the future, she could gain invaluable information. She needed to confirm her theory.

" So who are your parents? ", Marco asked.

" My parents are Comet and Jenkins. Unfortunately my father passed away a few years ago", Moon said sadly.

Marco offered her a hug at her response. Star patted Moon on the back and have her a thumbs up. Moon was touched at the display of kindness. She still was saddened at her father's death. To see complete strangers giving out genuine pity was something she didn't see everyday. Usually people would try to be nice to her to make advances on her. She wondered what the world would be like if more kind people existed.

Moon smiled at them and said, "Thanks for your concern, but I'm okay, really."

"Well if you need someone to talk to about your feelings, we're here for you", Marco offered. He felt bad for suspecting this girl of any foul intentions. She was sometimes a bit nervous, but she hasn't done anything wrong yet. Maybe her nervousness was from her father's death. Marco made a note to himself to talk to Luna when he saw her again.

" Thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind", Moon winked. Maybe the future wasn't so bad. If her hypothetical future daughter lived with him, Star was in good hands. Marco seemed kind and caring. Maybe she'll become friends with him too. Moon at this point wasn't sure if she would come back again any time soon. At first, she wanted to just get information about the future and leave, but now she's wondering if she should get to know these people better.

While Moon was contemplating her options, Marco finished wrapping bandages around Moon's injuries. Marco inspected Luna's injuries to see if there's anything else he could do. 'Another person saved by Marco Ubaldo Diaz!', Marco sighed happily. He gave Luna a thumbs up before helping her on her feet. Luna limped onto his arms and had her arms around his shoulders. Marco blushed a little at Luna's touch. Luna wobbled around the room for a few minutes until she let go of his shoulder.

"I should be able to walk on my own now. Thanks Marco", Moon said politely.

" No problem", Marco smiled

"So what do I owe you?"

"What, you don't need to give me anything silly", Marco shook his head. He did it because it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted to make money. Marco saw her twitch her eyes for a second as if she was in shock.

"No, I insist I repay your generosity", Moon insisted. A person who takes care of strangers must be repaid! Moon had rarely seen anyone this wholehearted before, and she'd be damned if this act of kindness wasn't rewarded. Either way she'll be sure to give him a handsome reward for his actions.

" Wait aren't your parents going to be worried about you being out so late? ", Marco asked, trying to changed the subject.

'Oh crap!', Moon mentally facepalmed. She had completely forgotten that she had to be back at the castle soon. She'll give Marco the reward later but first she has to get home first. Moon leapt forward into the exit of the room and began to sprint out of the house. She could hear Star call out, "Bye! See you soon Luna!"

" You too! ", Moon yelled back. Moon was at this point already out of the house. She had to find a secluded spot to cast the spell without anyone noticing. Moon prayed that the spell could take her back home. If her spell could only take her to the future but not back to the past, then she'll be stuck here for who knows how long. Moon slid down a large stone ditch filled with water in the bottom. She looked around to see if anyone was there to see her. Satisfied that she was alone, Moon started to cast the spell.

"Teleportos dimensional converinclo timeless! ",

Soon a familiar portal opened up in front of her. She praised her luck as it has held up so far. Moon jumped inside the portal once it was done forming. To her relief, the portal opened up into a familiar forest. Moon sighed a sigh of relief. 'That was one hell of an adventure', Moon thought to herself. She was about to celebrate when she realized how late it was. Moon cursed under her breathe at how late she was. She didn't need another lecture from her mother now. Moon began to sprint at full speed to try to get home before her mom becomes too worried. She was so filled with adrenaline that she didn't notice how heavily she was panting. Moon sprinted through the forest and the city surrounding Butterfly Castle in record time. The people around her were stunned at how they she was running. Even some knights dropped their weapons at how fast she was running. She was running at fifteen miles per hour at a sustained rate! It wasn't until she reached the steps of Butterfly Castle that she collapsed from exhaustion. Luckily River saw her collapse onto the ground.

"Princess Moon! Are you alright? What happened?"

" You could say I had the craziest adventure yet! ", Moon panted.

" Let's get you inside", River helped her on her feet.

Moon nodded silently as she limped back into her feet. Moon leaned on River's shoulder the entire way to her room. Moon prayed that she didn't encounter her mom at all. But as fate had a twisted sense of humor, Queen Comet was patiently waiting outside of Moon's room. Moon cursed in her mind at how unlucky she was. Her mother didn't seem too happy at seeing her out so late. Moon prayed that her mother wouldn't notice her bandages.

"Young lady, do you mind explaining why you're so late and why do you look like a wild boar just thrashed you?" , Comet asked in her motherly voice.

"Princess Moon was just going on an adventure", River responded quickly.

Her mother didn't seemed too convinced, but she was about to let it go when she noticed Moon's bandages on her knees and arm. Moon paled as her mother's gaze hardened. Moon could only pray that her mother's lecture about behavior wasn't as dreadful as the last one.

" So mind telling me why you have bandages? ", Comet glared at Moon. Yep this was going to be a long night.

Earth Prime

" That was weird", Star said once Luna left.

"Yeah it was", Marco agreed.

" You know I really want to be friends with her", Star added as she walked towards her room. Star couldn't wait to see Luna again. Star needed to bring Luna on one of her magical adventures to cheer Luna up. Then Star could show Luna the joys of a sugarito.

"Me too", Marco replied. And he genuinely wanted to do so. Aside from her nervousness, Luna seemed like a nice girl. Maybe a little shy, but she was definitely polite. Maybe they could hang out some time later. Marco smiled at the thought of hanging out with Luna. He had a feeling that she would get along with Star and Jackie well. He should of left his contact information before Luna left.

Marco yawned and rubbed his eyes. Marco began to realize just how tired he was. He quickly brushed his teeth to get some sleep. He walked into his room after he was done brushing his teeth, and he didn't bother changing out of his usual wear. He fell onto his bed happily. He called out sleepily, "Night Star."

"Night Marco", Star replied.

Marco then drifted off into dreamland. The last thing he was thinking about was how cute Luna was.

Next Day

" Ah", Marco yawned. He stretched his body around as he woke up. 'Another day, another routine ', Marco thought cheerfully. He jumped out of bed and got on his shoes. He went to the bathroom to see Star already brushing her teeth. Joining her, he brushed his teeth right next to Star.

"Morning sleepyhead", Star teased.

" And you too", Marco grinned.

"How'd you sleep?", Star asked.

" Well. How about you?", Marco replied. He actually had some good dreams while sleeping. Most of them involved Luna for some odd reason. He shook it off as just him just being curious about her.

"I'm fine myself thank you."

They finished with the daily ritual of brushing their teeth, and they headed down to grab something to eat. While they were going down, Marco noticed that his parents were eating breakfast already. His was flipping some pancakes while his mom was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Angie was the first one to notice them.

"Good morning sleepyheads! You father's cooking us some breakfast. Isn't that wonderful?"

" Dad you don't have to-", Marco began.

"No, you need to relax son", Raphael insisted.

" Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! ", Star bounced around happily.

" No problem Star", Angie smiled. She then clicked her fingers as if she remembered something and grabbed a black box from the ground.

"Oh before I forget, someone sent you a box."

" Uh thanks", Marco said awkwardly. He inspected the box to get a hint at what it might contain. It said "From A Secret Friend" and "To Marco". He opened it to see a hand written note attached to a bag. Star looked over Marco's shoulder to read the note. They both read aloud, "Dear Marco, I know you said not to give you anything, but I couldn't help but give you something. Hope you enjoy my little gift! From, Luna." Marco shook his head at the note. Of course she would give him something. 'Oh well let's see what she gave me' Marco sighed. Marco put his hand into the bag to feel something metallic. Pulling it out, he was astonished to find a gold coin. Angie looked over her newspaper and dropped it. Star gasped and whispered " Wow". He dumped the entire content of the bag to find at least two dozen gold coins. Marco's eyes twitched as he could barely comprehend what just happened. His natural response kicked in after several moments of stunned silence.

"LUNAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2: Sugarito Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Here's another chapter. At least it didn't take half a year right? *Cricket Noises*. Ok then. So here's a pretty funny chapter if I have to say so myself. Let's get right into this!

Mewni AU

'Uh, what am I supposed to do?', Moon groaned silently. She had been grounded for the previous week by her mother. Getting some injuries wasn't enough to warrant such punishment! Now she's stuck doing nothing but studying spells and educational books for the last week. Now that her punishment is over, she has nothing to do! None of her friends are available! Even River was busy! What was she supposed to do, rot in the castle? Sure she could continue practicing her spells, but she's been doing that for the past week! She needed a break for corn's sake! At this point, Moon was considering trying some alcohol to make the boredom to away. As Moon was pacing around her room, she accidentally dropped her wand.

"Gosh damn it!"

As Moon reached down for her wand, she eyed her old bandages. She had forgotten to discard them because of the sheer boredom of her punishment. Moon was about to throw them away when she was reminded of the boy from the future. She had already paid him back, but she hasn't come back since. Maybe today would be a good day to go to the future again. 'After all I have nothing better to do. Maybe I'll get some answers as well', Moon debated. Seeing that this was a far more productive use of her time then rotting in the castle, Moon grabbed her wand and started to cast her spell.

"Teleportos dimensional converinclo timeless!"

A portal started to form in front of her as soon as she was finished chanting the spells. After a few seconds, it stabilized enough to be crossed. Just as she was about to cross, Moon realized she had to change her appearance to make her story more believable. Moon rubbed her chin to remember the spell before she remembered it. Moon then tapped her cheeks with her wand to cast a disguise spell. There was a flash of purple light surrounding her before it subsided. Once the light disappeared, Moon was no longer wearing her normal dress. Instead, she was wearing the boy's sweatshirt hybrid except it was purple instead of purple. But most importantly, her cheekmarks had turned from a diamond to a heart. Moon quickly looked in the mirror to see the results of the spell. Satisfied that the spell worked, Moon walked into the portal. The sensation she felt when walking in the portal felt like she was swimming through water. It was rather relaxing, even if it lasted very shortly.

After a few seconds, she was at the same spot she was in the last time she used the spell. This time Moon was prepared for the small fall, and she adjusted accordingly. She landed on her knees instead of her face this time. Moon quickly looked around to make sure nobody has seen her emerge from the portal. Once she was sure no one had seen her, she pulled up her hat and walked towards Marco's house. Moon began to wonder how Marco would react to her return. He was friendly, but she hasn't seen him for one week. Would be be mad at this? 'Only one way to find out', Moon sighed. She reached the front door of Marco's house. She hesitated for a moment before she knocked the door. 'Here goes nothing', Moon nervously waited. After a few moments of silence, the door opened.

Earth Prime

"Oh Marcooooo!"

" Yes Star? "

"I finished my homework!" , a certain blonde slammed her homework onto the table. The blasted paperwork has caused her far too many headaches! It was a pain to even start one of them. Was Ms. Skullnick trying to torture her with this evil paperwork? If that was her goal, then she had failed miserably! 'For I, Star Butterfly have survived another day!', Star smirked.

"Great! Now we can relax?" , Marco brightened up. He was looking forward to Friendship Thursday tonight. The last several weeks were hectic with Star's book being stolen and eating Jackie. He often found that they didn't have enough time to properly have a Friendship Thursday. With his schedule clear for tonight and no adults tonight, they could finally have a great time together. Maybe they could eat some nachos and watch some movies? Or maybe get some tacos. He needed some of Star's opinion on this.

"Hey Star, what do you want to today?"

" Maybe we should-", Star began but was interrupted by some loud knocking.

"I'll get it", Marco said while he walked down stairs to get the doors. 'Who knocks at this hour?', Marco wondered. Marco checked his watch, and it was already five o clock. 'Don't tell me it's Janna.' Marco opened his door, expecting trouble. What he wasn't expecting Luna to be waiting for him outside. He had a brief panic attack and almost fell on his back. He laughed weakly at his blunder before smiling nervously at her.

" Oh, hey Luna! I wasn't expecting you. I see you picked up my preferences for hoodies. Come in, come in. "

"Greetings Marco", she smiled shyly back at him. Man, her smiled were killer. Marco had to admit Luna had one of the cutest smiles he had ever seen. In fact it was just as cute as Star's smiles.

" Luna, you don't have to be so serious around me. ", Marco told her.

" Whatever you say safe kid", Luna winked.

"Ugh!" , Marco groaned. Her wasn't a safe kid! He was a a misunderstood bad boy! He'll show her who's boss! Just as he was about to make a come back, Star came running down the stairs.

"MARCO! Who's at the door. Wait it's you Luna. Hiiiii", Star waved at Luna.

"Uh, hi?", Moon said hesitantly.

" Oh Marcooo, don't forget to thank her for her gift", Star jabbed at Marco.

"Right. Thanks for the gold coins Luna, but you didn't have to get them", Marco told Luna. He has never seen anyone pay someone else with cold coins. Well sans Star. Speaking of which, how does her mom have that much money? The coins were worth over five thousand dollars in total! He'll need to ask Luna about that later.

"I must Marco. An act of generosity should be rewarded", Luna huffed back. It wasn't as if she had given him gold bars. She had just given him a token of appreciation. 'Wait, I made a pun!', Moon realized. Shaking her head, she looked over to Star for support. Unfortunately for Moon, Star happened to support Marco on this.

"I'll have to go with Marco on this one. You went a little bit overboard Luna ", Star says sheepish

"Uh, fine! I went overboard, happy?"

" Happy! ", Star gave Luna a thumbs up. Now onto the REAL business.

" Anyways, we were about relax for Friendship Thursday. Would you care to join us?", Star.

"Sure", Luna nodded her head.

" Great! We'll become besties in no time! ", Star. She couldn't wait to show Luna around. They'll have so much fun! Especially eating some awesome sugaritos. Star started to bounce around from the excitement of having a new bestie.

" Is she always like this? ", Luna whispered into Marco's ears.

" Yep", Marco confirmed. Star always liked to meet new people and get to know them. In fact Star's one of the friendliest people he knew. She always was friendly to people, except for a few monsters. She was a ball of energy contained in a body. He wouldn't know what he's do without Star's constant optimism.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it", Marco reassured Luna.

" If you say so", Luna said skeptically. Moon was still a bit off put by Star's bubbly personality. Surely someone isn't this energetic normally? Moon convinced herself that this was just Star's facade. If it wasn't, well she'd had to be powered by pure magic to keep her lively personality going.

"I was thinking we should all go out of fetch some tacos quickly before watching some movies", Star said.

" Actually that sounds like a good idea", Marco agreed with Star.

"Sounds like a plan", Luna seconded the proposal even though she had no idea what tacos were.

" Great, then we're set! Let's go", Star ran out of the house. Marco followed behind her with an exasperated expression. Moon chuckled at those two's interactions. 'They would make a good couple', Moon chuckled to herself. If they do get together, she'll give them her support. They walked together silently along the streets until Star broke the silence.

"So how are ya doing Luna?"

"Oh I'm doing well besides the fact I've been grounded for the previous week for being careless", Luna replied.

"That's a shame", Marco smiled apologetically. No wonder why he hasn't seen Luna for the previous week. He had wanted to get to know her better. He was beginning to think she wouldn't come back at all. 'Well better late than never', Marco silently thought. Marco patted Luna on her back as he said, " Maybe I could talk to your mom if you wanted to. "

"Maybe..." , Luna half-nodded. There was no way she'd let Marco talk to her mom or her cover would be blown. She needed to make sure Marco never had any reason to see her mother. She hoped that Marcco wasn't one of the extremely curious people that would investigate everything. Moon had to change the subject quickly before Marco pressed for more information.

"Anyways, what have you been up to recently?"

"Nothing much except acquiring tickets for the Love Sentence concert next Tuesday!" , Star leaped into the air. She had originally planned to buy three for herself, Jackie, and Marco. Her plan was changed once they met Luna. Star knew that she couldn't leave one of her fans hanging, so she bought Luna a ticket as well. Now all of them could become besties real quick! She could hardly wait for next Tuesday to come by!

"What's a Love Sentence? Is it a decision for who you're in love with?" , Luna asked. She had no idea what half of the phrases her two new companions meant. She had to get familiar with the terminology quickly without being too suspicious.

"No Luna, it's a music band", Marco explained to Luna. He added, " You know you remind me of Star when we first met. I had to explain everything to Star because she thought there was magic on Earth. "

"No, there's magic on Earth. Then how come there's snow in the snowglobe?" , Star huffed. Marco groaned as if he's heard Star say this many times already. Moon had to silently agree with Star here. Magic was the only explanation to the lighting and flowing water in the pipe. It was the only logical explanation!

"Riiight. Well I hope you enjoy your date", Luna jokingly said. Both Star's and Marco's cheeks brightened considerably from her remark. They both let go of their hands and yelped at the same time.

"WE'RE NOT DATING! "

"I have a girlfriend, and her name is Jackie!", Marco blushed.

" Yeah, like Marco said!", Star confirmed.

"Hey, I was only joking. No need to get angry over it", Luna put up hands in mock surrender.

" We're not angry! ", Both Star and Marco yelled at the same time.

" If you say so", Luna rolled her eye. They didn't look particularly happy. In fact they looked a bit angry themselves. Another thing Moon caught was how they said two sentences at the exact same time. Not just near the same time but perfectly synchronized. Maybe they were meant for each other.

Both Star and Marco soon recovered from their panic attack. Star was the first one to recover from it. She laughed weakly, "No Luna, we're not dating. In fact we were wondering if you could come."

" You want ME to come? ", Luna asked, surprised. It wasn't everyday that someone asked her to go out with them for fun. For the most part, anyone who wanted to ask her out had other plans hidden in their minds. To have someone ask her out for fun was a real surprise to her.

"Yeah, why not? I mean we're friends. Right Marco?", Star said.

"Come on Luna, it'll be fun", Marco said, nodding his head. Why wouldn't they want her to come? Sure she was a tad cautious and shy, but she was generally a nice person. It was the least Star and himself can do after Luna gave them over five thousand dollars.

She was about to decline since she wasn't sure if her schedule was clear next Tuesday. But when she looked at their faces, she began to reconsider. They both were offering to paying for a concert that was no doubt quite costly. Besides they looked like they only wanted to hang out with her. This was the least she could do to make it up for not being here for the previous week. Moon sighed as her kind side won out.

"Alright I'll come with you", Luna finally answered.

" Yes! I promise you'll love it", Star jumped in the air.

"So what time is the event?", Luna asked.

"Be here by 4:00 in the afternoon. Don't be late! We also have a special surprise for you when you get here!", Star told Luna. 'Hmm, that could work', Moon thought. She didn't have any royal business next Tuesday. Even though she was originally planning to spend some time with River, she decided that this event was too unique to pass up. Moon decided to go along with the two next Tuesday.

"That could work. I'll see you next week then", Luna agreed.

"Great. Now we just have to wait for next Tuesday. Have you ever listened to Love Sentence before?", Marco asked.

"Nope. Never heard of them before", Luna shook her head. How was she supposed to know what they were? It wasn't like she went to Earth for fun. In fact, she's never been to Earth before until she was transported in the future. Moon made a note to study more about Earth culture once she got back from this adventure.

"NO?! You've been missing out then!", Star and Marco exclaimed at the same time. There it was again. They both said the same thing at the EXACT same time. Moon was beginning to wonder if they were indeed bonded somehow. The odds of saying that many phrases together in one day were astronomically low. They had to have some sort of connection to be saying words with each other at the same time.

"We need to hook you up with some Love Sentence", Star said seriously.

"Look, we're at Britta's Tacos. This will be a perfect time to introduce Luna to Love Sentence", Marco says, rubbed his hands together.

"Agreed!"

"Alright, so where do we get food from?", Luna raised her hand. She didn't see anyone taking orders from customers. Were the people here lazy or something? If this restaurant made them make their own food, she'll have to find a way to get this establishment closed down for good.

"We order it from a menu silly", Star jabbed Luna playfully.

"Then can I have a menu please?", Luna asked politely.

"Here grab one", Marco handed a menu to Luna. Once she saw the menu, her mind went blank. She had no idea what anything on the menu was. What in corn's sake was a taco, burrito, or anything else in the menu? She had no clue what to order. Moon's blank state continued before Star whispered into her ear.

"I recommend the burrito. It's so awesome!"

"I'll get a burrito then", Luna nodded numbly. She had no better idea anyways. She quickly looked at the menu to see what a burrito looked like. It did look admittedly good in the picture. Maybe this will be good?

"So what do you want to order?", Marco asked the two girls.

"I'll have a burrito Marco", Star answered.

"Me too", Luna went along.

"Alright, two burritos coming up!", Marco nodded as he walked over to a window at the establishment. While he was ordering food, he was perplexed at Luna's expression. Her eyes widened before becoming blank. It was as if she had never seen Mexican food. 'It wasn't like she had never tried Mexican food before right?', Marco wondered. He dismissed that idea and instead summed it up to her just being nervous.

While Marco was ordering food, Moon decided that this was the best time to ask her future daughter about Mewni. Moon edged closer to Star until they were only a foot apart. Moon began with something simple.

"So how's your mom?"

"Well how do I describe her? She's a grumpy old woman who takes her responsibilities too seriously. Like could she relax for once? I mean one 'minor' accident doesn't warrant me to be here. Though if she hadn't, I wouldn't of met Marco!", Star answered.

"What accident?", Luna asked. From Star's personality, minor could be something serious. Hopefully her future daughter didn't do something too catastrophic.

"Well I may have burnt down the kingdom when I first received my wand. Oops?", Star smiled sheepishly. 'WHAT!?', Moon raged. How on Mewni was her future daughter so reckless? Even on her worst days, she was still fairly well behaved. To hear her future daughter being so chaotic filled Moon with dread. She was not only supposedly boring and old, but her daughter was a tornado of disaster. 'Could this future get any worse?', Moon sarcastically thought.

"So how's your grandma?"

"Huh? That's an odd question. Why'd you want I know?" , Star wondered. Star knew that Luna was the inquisitive type, but these questions weren't normal right? Then again she still had a lot to learn about Earth culture. Maybe these questions were normal to get to know each other better.

"Well I'm just curious, that's all", Luna lied.

" If that's the case then to answer your question she's off in the grandma farm with the other grandmas", Star shrugged. 'That's a good thing', Moon sighed in relief. That meant that she had retired to the family Butterfly home. Thank the stars for that. Did that meant the peace negotiations were a success?

"Another question, have you ever heard of The Lizard?" , Luna asked.

"Well the only lizard I ever encountered was Toffee. Ugh. He's a creep. He tried to kill Marco and destroy the wand! Luckily he blew himself up", Star answered.

" Is he a grey lizard with time black hair and has a serious attitude? ", Luna probed.

"Yep, that's the one", Star confirmed. 'Huh so his name's Toffee. That's a weird name. Weird or not, he seems to be a major problem in the future. I'll make sure to take 'care' of him when I get back', Moon schemed. Moon knew that Septarians were practically invincible. They could regenerate from almost anything, including magic, and very few things could kill them. Even if a small part of their body remained, they could still regenerate fully. It would be difficult to kill him silently without anyone knowing, but Moon was confident she'd get rid of him. Just as she was about to ask Star another question, Marco returned with their food.

" Two orders of burritos coming right now! ", Marco announced. He placed a plate with what appeared to be some sort of roll in front of Star and Moon. Moon hesitantly prodded the burrito. She could feel the chunkiness and heat coming from within the burrito. Moon sniffed the burrito carefull, and was surprised that it smelled delicious.

While Moon was busy inspecting the burrito, Marco observed her. Star was already digging into her burrito, but Luna seemed to be checking the burrito for something. It wasn't like the burrito was poisoned or something right? Regardless of what she did, her nervousness was actually quite adorable. Marco subconsciously blushed at that thought. Star seemed to take notice of Luna reaction and grabbed her burrito.

" Hey! ", Luna shouted.

Star ignored Luna's shouts as she grabbed a container of sugar and poured the entire content of the container into Luna's burrito. Star then handed the burrito back to a dumbfounded Luna. Star smiled proudly, "There! I improved your burrito. Now it's a sugarito!"

" Starrr! ", Marco groaned.

" What? "

"Last time you are a sugarito you destroyed a police cruiser!" , Marco yelled.

"Come on it was slated for destruction anyways! Plus the sugarito was delicious!" , Star defended. She honestly couldn't believe why Marco was so worried. She didn't cause too much destruction last time. The incident was rather minor if all things were considered. Plus it wasn't something magic couldn't fix. She was confident Luna could survive a single sugarito. Besides even if Luna got a sugar rush, what's she worst thing that could happen?

"Should I be concerned?" , Luna voiced her concerns.

"Relax, Marco's just exaggerating. Come on the it", Star encouraged. Star's reassurance did little to ease Moon's nerves. If the word exaggerating was coming from her future daughter's mouth, she probably was downplaying the negative aspects. But Moon didn't want to offend her future daughter. Sighing, she decided to eat the so called sugarito.

" Al-Alright, if you say so", Luna said shakily. Moon took a bite out of the sugarito and immediately widened her eyes. It was extremely sweet! This was among the sweetest things she had ever eaten. In fact, the only reason why it wasn't the sweetest thing ever was because of the burritos normal taste cancelling out some of the sweetness of the sugar. Granted it did taste quite good, but Moon had a sinking feeling that the burrito would taste much better without any sugar in it.

Meanwhile, both Star and Marco were watching Luna with anticipation. Star was extremely excited to see how Luna would react. Maybe they'll both share something in common already! Star could barely contain her excitement from the anticipation. In fact she grabbed her wand and shot out fireworks to release some of her excitement. Marco on the other hand was extremely nervous at what Luna's reaction will be. He did NOT want to go around on a hide and seek game with Luna around city like Star when she had her sugar rush. After what seemed like an eternity, Luna finished her burrito.

"It' alright, though I'd personally prefer it without-", Luna began before her eyes dilated. She began to blink rapidly for a few seconds until a wide smile began to form on her face.

" Luna are you alright? ", Marco asked, concerned if she was sugar high. Luna just smiled back and nodded her head like a maniac.

" Hey Star, can I borrow you wand please? ", Luna smiled sweetly.

" Um, sure", Star handed her wand to Luna.

"Wait Star!" , Marco tried to warn Star, but it was already too late. Luna already had the wand in her hand. Luna stared at it for a second before she let out a maniacal laugh. The level at which she laughed disturbed both Star and Marco. He tried to tap on Luna's shoulder to rouse her from her sugar high but only to find Luna jumping around like a madman.

"Luna..." , Marco cautiously approached Luna. Luna spun around and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oh Marco! That was the best thing ever! Now I know what I need to do!" , Luna grinned madly. Oh she had the greatest idea ever. Why didn't she try some of these before hand? These were sent straight from the heavens!

"What's that then?" , Star asked before Marco could.

"I need to get all the sugar here!" , Luna cackled. Both Star's and Marco's eyes widened in horror at Luna's declaration. Both of them tried to grab the wand from Luna's hand, but she simply dodged them. Once Luna was a comfortable distance away from them, she started to tease them like it was some sort of game.

"Oh you want to steal MY sugar? Well you'll have to catch me first!" , Luna laughed before she took off in a full sprint.

Marco's eyes twitched as he was Luna sprint away from them. He turned to Star, who was in a state of shock, and calmly asked, "Star?"

" Yes?", Star says, awakening from her shock.

"Why did you have to give Luna a sugarito?!", Marco bellowed.

" Because I thought she'd handle it", Star started to sweat profusely. She had no idea Luna would react this badly with sugaritos. If she could cause widespread mayhem from just a single bite of a sugarito, Star didn't want to know what type of chaos Luna could cause from an entire sugarito. Star hoped she could stop this mess before it got out of hand.

" Well now we have catch Luna who might I reminded has you had your magic wand. Now she'll be a nightmare to catch her", Marco glared at Star.

"Don't sorry we'll find her!" , Star assured him.

"If you say so", Marco groaned. This was the exact thing that he feared would happen if Luna ate the sugarito. Now she could be anywhere in the city. With the power of the magic wand, she could cause unspeakable amounts of destruction. Right now he's not in the mood to play hide and seek. Hopefully they could find Luna before she causes too much things get bad then they'd have to call Star's mom. He silently prayed that it wouldn't come to that.

" We'll split up to cover more ground! ", Star yelled at Marco as she ran down the street Luna ran off to.

" Oh boy", Marco sighed before he ran into town. 'This was going to be one of those evenings, huh', Marco groaned internally. Why couldn't they have a single ordinary night for Friendship Thursday? Now they had to chase an illusive girl through the city who happened to wield magic. If there was one thing he learned from Star, expect the unexpected.

With Moon

"Woo-hoo!" , Moon screamed at the top of her lungs. She hasn't felt this free in forever! Who knew that the answer to life was putting a lot of sugar on a burrito? Now she needed more sugar! The more sugar, the better. She wouldn't be satisfied until she had all of the sugar! Moon looked around for any traces of sugar like a predator looking for prey. Luckily for Moon, or unfortunately for anyone wanting some candy, she spotted a candy store nearby. Moon grinned like a maniac as she sprinted into the candy store. She looked around ravenously. It was filled to the brim with candy, waiting to be liberated by her! Moon walked up to the cashier with a hungry smile on her face.

"I'll take your entire inventory" , Luna stated before she proceeded to grab all the candy she could.

"Hey you can't do-", the cashier shouted at Luna. They were silenced when Luna summoned several gold bars from the wand. The cashier's eyes widened in shock at the payment. This was the most money anyone has given them! In fact, this is probably more money they'll ever make in their lifetime. They'll never have to work ever again!

" Nevermind you can take it all", the cashier reconsidered. They were already dreaming up of what they'd do with all that money. Moon then went about stripping the entire store of candy until a young boy bravely interrupted her.

"Hey, I want some candy too!" , the boy whined. Soon an army of little kids were voicing their anger. They sheer amount of yelling would of driven an ordinary person insane, but Moon wasn't an ordinary person. Moon continued to gather candy until she turned around and gave the kids a soul piercing glare. Most of them were silenced, and those who were still yelling were silenced when Moon began to laugh maniacally.

"You think this is YOUR candy? It's MY candy now!"

The way she laughed scared off all of the kids, and they ran out of the store, crying for help. The cashier just shrugged since she had technically paid for the entire stock of candy. Moon spent a few more minutes to empty out the store before she left it bare. When she left, there was a massive ball of candy trailing her. This amount of candy would of satisfied an ordinary person but not a sugar crazed Moon. Moon began to eye several convenience nstores ahead of her. She began to grin so much that her smile threatened to spill out of her face. Her work had just begun. She then casually began to walk to the next store. Nobody could stop her now.

With Star

This was all her fault. She should've never given Luna a sugarito. She definitely shouldn't have given Luna her wand. Why was she so stupid? She truly was a screw up. Now she had to fix her problem before the problem escalated too much. She prayed that Luna still had some common sense still left. Star truly was concerned about Luna's wellbeing. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel it something happened with Luna. With that thought in mind, Star raced down the streets of Echo Creek with determination.

Unfortunately for Star, Luna was almost impossible to find. Luna was just too stealthy for her own good. In fact, the only way Star had any idea where Luna was going was by asking random people if they'd seen Luna. Star had some leads but no solid leads leads. Star was about to turn into another street when she spotted a candy store. At first glance, Star was about to dismiss it until she looked carefully into it. It was completely empty of candy! Could Luna passed by here? She had to ask whoever owned this place. Star walked carefully into the store in case Luna was still there. Inside of the store was a cashier who looked like they were dreaming and a bunch of empty shelves. Star waved at the cashier to get their attention.

"Hey, has a girl with blue hair passed by here?"

" Oh her? You missed her by about ten minutes. She's the best customer ever! Now I'll never have to work ever again! ", the cashier confirmed.

Star had to groan at her terrible luck. If she was just a little faster, she would've caught Luna. At least she had an idea as to where Luna was. As Star walked out of the store, she spotted multiple people wailing around. They were screaming about something terrible, but she had to get closer to make it out. As Star got closer, she could finally make out what everyone was screaming about.

" There's a blue haired maniac on the loose! " someone screamed.

"That girl won't share the candy!", a random kid cried out.

" Is anyone going to stop her?! ", a random bystander shrieked.

'Blue haired girl who has an obsession with candy. That must be Luna! ', Star smiled at her luck. Now she just had to ask where Luna went. Star walked up to the nearest person she could find. She tapped on their shoulder to get their attention. They seemed to be terrified at the events that just transpired. Star couldn't blame them. She'd be terrified of she saw a sugar lunatic stealing candy.

" Hey, was a blue haired girl just here? ",

" I was just buying candy for my kid when SHE came here. She took all of the candy from all of these stores, and she didn't share any! Who needs that much candy?! Anyways when we tried to stop her, she unleashed lightning from some sort of wand! ", the bystander wept.

'Oh crap', Star swore to herself. If Luna had figured out how to use the magic wand then this situation had gotten a lot more interesting. She needed backup NOW. Star grabbed her phone dial Marco. She waited for a few seconds until Marco picked up the phone.

" Star did you find Luna? "

"I found out where she was just at", Star nodded.

" Ok, I'll be right there", Marco replied before he hung up. Now that she had support coming, she needed some directions.

"So where has she gone?"

"Oh, over to the town center. If you're quick, she might still be there", they pointed over to the town center.

" Thanks! ", Star thanked the bystander. Now all she had to do was to wait for Marco. It took Marco longer to arrive then she had anticipated. It took Marco at least ten minutes to finally ready her. Star was already growing worried that Luna might of moved on. Once she spotted Marco, she yelled at him.

"What took you so long!"

"Try running almost two miles then tell me to be quick", Marco said sarcastically, "So, have you seen Luna?"

" Well someone said that she was heading towards town center, but that was the minutes ago ", Star panicked.

"Then we must hurry", Marco said before they broke into a sprint. They prayed that they weren't too late to stop Luna. Along the way they saw stores that were devoid of any candy. There were many people looking either dazed or horrified at the chaos. There were signs of magical blasts along the street. It grew worse the closer they got to town center. More people were running around the streets as if they were being chased. They were all screaming somewhere along the lines of " Help us! " or "Stop that maniac!" They knew that they were on the right track.

Once they did reach the town center, both Star and Marco were both amazed and terrified at the scene. It was like a warzone! There were craters around everywhere. Security forces were scrambling for cover. Broken windows scattered the floor. Most importantly, there was not a single candy bar in sight. Marco facepalmed at the sight. This was exactly what he feared would happen. He glared at Star, who was sweating heavily, and he gave her a "I told you so" look. Star looked away and instead ran to the nearest security guard.

"Have you seen a blue haired girl?" , Star asked.

"THERE!" , the guard pointed a shaky finger towards a corner. Just as the words left front their mouths, Luna jumped out of a store she had just pillaged. Soon everyone still in the square felt their jaws drop at the sight of the monstrous ball of candy floating behind her. It was easily over a ton of candy! A few brave security guards tried to stop Luna's rampage, but they were met by a rainbow fist that knocked them out. Marco dashed forward without thinking to try to stop Luna.

"Luna, you have to stop right now!"

"Oh, a new challenger I see", Luna turned around ever so slightly. Then, raising her wand, she shot purple lightning bolts out of the sky! One of the bolts came dangerously close to hitting Marco. Luna stopped her bombardment and faced Marco. She began to cackle maniacally as she spoke.

"That was impressive there, Marco. But you can't stop the GODDESS OF SUGAR!" , Luna roared. She said the last part of her sentence in a different tone then he had previously heard before. It was as if a thousand hurricanes merged together and picked a human form. Her roar was death serious and was the most terrifying sound he's ever heard. Before Luna could continue her assault, Star pulled him back behind a wall.

"Marco, I don't think we can stop her!"

"You think", Marco shot back. He glanced over to see Luna pillaging another store of its candy. They needed extra assistance NOW. Even if Star didn't want it.

" We have to call call your mom! ", Marco yelled.

" We don't need her. We can-", Star protested. She was stopped when she spotted Luna bringing out an even bigger ball of candy out of the store. Star sighed in defeat was she realized they couldn't stop Luna by themselves. Hopefully her mom wouldn't be too angry about all of this.

"Fine I'll call her", Star conceded. Star pulled out her phone and dialed her mom. Her mom picked up the phone after a little bit and appeared to be relaxed. Her mom was surprised to see Star calling at this hour and knew that there was only one reasons why Star would call at this hour.

" Star what did you do? "

"Nothing..." , Star smiled nervously. Her mom looked at her with a "Do you really expect me to believe that?" look. Star always wondered how her mother always knew whenever she was in trouble. Star sighed as she told her mom the truth.

"Fine, there might be a teeny tiny bit of trouble."

"What trouble?" , her mother asked.

"Let's just say that one of my new friends is on a sugar high and has the royal magic wand, which I definitely didn't give them beforehand, and now they're on a sugar fueled rampage across the city", Star summed it up. Her mother blinked for a few seconds as if she was still comprehending Star's answer. The good mood that her mother had was instantly gone. She remained silent for a few seconds before letting out a blood-curdling scream.

" STARRRR! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! Looks like Star's in big trouble. Did you think that I was going to remove young Moon's sugar addiction? Anyways I wonder how they'll stop young Moon from her rampage? Guess you'll have to wait until next time. Muh ha ha ha! Oh the suspense. I'm terrible aren't I for keeping you waiting huh? Until next time, peace!


	3. Chapter 3 Magicmania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm still alive and kicking. This will be the last update for a bit since school's about to start. Well things are about to go down! Let's see how the Goddess of Sugar does against our heroes. Please let me know which version of A New Frontier you enjoy more. Without further ado, let's begin!

Earth Prime

"Let me get this straight, you handed your wand to someone who was clearly intoxicated without any concern?" , Queen Moon scolded. Was a single calm evening too much to ask for? At times like these she wanted to sip some corn wine and munch on cornritos to make her throbbing headache to away. But duty calls when your chaotic daughter has managed to spawn another disaster.

"Yeah..." , Star looked away sheepishly.

'Why do I even try anymore?', Queen Moon groaned. She had hoped that her daughter had learnt a thing or two about responsibility on Earth, but it seemed hopeless. She was just as irresponsible as before. Well maybe a little bit more responsible but still highly irresponsible. Queen Moon sales that she could feel her veins bulging from the sheer frustration she was feeling. It seemed like a relaxing night would be too much to ask for. She then gazed at Star with the most intense gaze possible.

"How bad is it?"

" Uhhh... ", Star began. She glanced over the wall she was hiding behind alongside Marco. Star managed to spot Luna moving through the streets after she ransacked most of the candy in the city. Star soon saw a group of police try to stop Luna, but she simply shrugged off anything the police can dish out with the wand. Anyone still daft enough to continue Luna were met with a rainbow punch or levitatoed. At this point the police seemed to give up and run away to fight another day.

" Well the law enforcement have been overrun by Luna at this point", Star gulped.

"STAR! Do yo know how hard it'll be to cover up?! Luckily the situation can be handled still. I'll need to contact the Magic High Commission though", Queen Moon massaged her forehead.

" Great! Sooo when can we expect them? ", Star wondered nervously.

" In about fifteen minutes. I need you to continue monitoring your friend until then", Queen Moon told Star. She had severely underestimated the severity of the situation. It appears that her daughter had created a massive disaster from being careless. Queen Moon began to wonder if giving Star the royal wand was the brightest idea. That will be dealt with later.

"That'll be easy. See you in fifteen minutes. Bye!" , Star waved to her mom.

"Star!" , Queen Moon yelled before being hung up on. Star turned to Marco who was curled into a ball next to her. He gave Star a shaky smile to reassure her. She felt guilty at making him so uncomfortable. This was supposed to be their day to relax, but she managed to 'Star' things up again. She decided to give Marco the good news to cheer him up.

"My mom will bring backup in fifteen minutes. We just have to track Luna", Star said.

" Great, now we just have to remain unnoticed by a literal juggernaut roaming around the streets that can incapacitate us instantly. Yeah that sounds easy", Marco replied sarcastically.

"That's the spirit Marco! Come on, Luna's moving!" , Star beamed, not taking in Marco's sarcasm.

Marco sighed before he ran after Star. This wasn't the way he planned to spend his evening. He had planned that they'd watch some movies and maybe go on an adventure, but this adventure was a bit too extreme. This reminded him of the time Star caused havoc while being sugar high except the stakes were much higher. Star sure knew how to cook up some insane adventures. Despite everything, Marco had to admit to himself that this was at least thrilling. Well maybe not for the people who's evenings were ruined. Shaking his head, he resumed his attention to the real star of the chase. Whenever Luna visited another store, the stash of sugar increased. Now there was easily at least twenty tons of sugar. He silently prayed that Luna would stop soon before Things escalated too much.

Just as he said that the SWAT came in. Trucks and helicopters were converging on the scene. SWAT troopers were spilling out of their vehicles. They began to take positions to try to stop Luna. Marco was both relieved and terrified at the sight. Relieved that maybe this madness will end and terrified that Luna might get hurt. Despite just meeting her, he couldn't help but like her. The officer in charge of this group stepped forward to confront Luna.

"We've received several complaints against you for disrupting the order. As a member of the Echo Creek Law Enforcement, I order you to stand down."

" I've paid for all of this! They're just being mean", Luna looked annoyed. How dare these peasants stand in her way! She was the Goddess of Sugar! They really had no idea who they were facing, were they? Or they were complete idiots.

"Even if what you say is true, you still have to come with us", the SWAT leader insisted.

" Or what? ", Luna raised her eye.

" Or we'll have to do it the hard way", they stated bravely. 'Oh these idiots are about to have the shock of their lives', Luna thought wickedly. Did they really think they have a chance against a goddess. Who cares? Moon had to get rid of these pests to continue her goal to consume all the sugar in this world!

"Hmmm. That sounds like a tempting offer, but you have no idea who you're dealing with", Luna grinned savagely.

" Who am I dealing with? ", they went along.

" THE GODDESS OF SUGAR! ", Luna laughed maniacally. She suddenly raised her hand and levitatoed the SWAT trucks together. Before any of the troopers could retaliate, Luna forced the helicopters down. Now the SWAT had no air cover. Now things were even now. Just the way Moon liked it. The troopers regained their composure moments later and the leader of the group roared one command out.

" OPEN FIRE! "

Marco was expecting Luna to drop to the floor dead. He knew that Luna could cast a shield to protect herself. That was against pistols and other light projectiles however. These weren't pistols that the SWAT had but assault rifles and submachine guns. He expected her shield to eventually crack and break under the onslaught. He prayed that her death was quick and painless. To his astonishment, Luna weathered the storm of bullets. Not once did her shield crack. Luna stayed still for the entire duration of the onslaught until the last troopers ran out of ammo. They all looked terrified at her now once they realized that they couldn't penetrate her barrier.

"Just another maniac hmmm?" , Luna casually asked.

"W-what are you?" , a brave trooper stuttered.

"Like I said before, a goddess!" , Luna grinned. Not giving any of them could respond, she levitatoed all of the troopers up into the air before proceeding to slam them onto the ground roughly. They all were knocked unconscious instantly. Marco knew that the troopers would be alright. She hasn't killed a single person during her rampage which Marco was grateful for. It seemed like her sense of mercy was still intact in this crazed state.

"Get dunked on!" , Luna giggled uncontrollably.

As she finished the last of the troopers off, everybody watching Luna were speechless at how easily she handled several SWAT teams. Star's eyes were so wide that they might pop out of her eyes if her eye got any bigger. She was drooling like several other people were. Meanwhile Marco was having a minor panic attack. He couldn't understand how someone who just got the Magic wand could be so good at using it. her sugar high might of contributed, but he doubted it was the full reason. Even Star when she was sugar crazed wasn't this destructive. Maybe Luna could dip down like Star could. He then realized he had to check on Star. Seeing her dazed state, he waved his hands to try to awaken Star from her shocked state. Seeing that that simply waving at Star wasn't working, he slapped her in the face.

"Oww!", Star yelled. Yep that definitely worked. Unfortunately Star was less than pleased at receiving a slap to the face. She spun around and gave Marco a punch as payback.

"Why'd you slap me!", Star glared.

"I was trying to wake you up!", Marco shot back.

"Oh yeah...", Star realized to her embarrassment. She offered him a hug to apologize. Luckily he seemed to accept the gesture and hugged her back. For a moment, everything was alright. Marco's hugs seemed to calm her down no matter what. Nobody could quite achieve the same affect as he could, and she wasn't sure why that was the case. Perhaps it was his kind personality? They remained in their embrace for a several moments until Star realized that they had to keep track of Luna.

"Uh Marco, shouldn't we be tracking Luna?"

"Oh crap! You're right!", Marco panicked. They both looked around to see Luna seemingly vanish. They both facepalmed at realizing that Luna was no where to be found. They had one job, and they blew that. They didn't want to know what would happen if the Magic High Commission couldn't find Luna. They were about to lose hope at finding Luna again when Marco pointed towards the sky.

"Look!"

Star turned around to see a massive ball of candy floating in the sky. They both breathed a sigh of relief. 'I guess hiding a massive ball of candy is pretty hard', Star chuckled to herself. They began to run towards the massive ball of candy. It took them only a few minutes to catch up with Luna. Luna was continuing her sugar rampage with impunity. Everyone seemed to give up on stopping her after what she did to the SWAT. She just jumped into each store before hauling off all of the sugary food to add to her already massive ball of sugar. Star looked down with shame at having caused this massive accident. Marco seemed to understand what she thought and gave her a smile to reassure her.

"It's going to be ok Star. Don't be too harsh on yourself."

"Thanks Marco", Star smiled back. Marco sure knew how to cheer her up even on her worst days. With her confidence back, she continued to track Luna for a few more minutes until Star's phone she picked it up, her mom along with the rest of the Magic High Commission appeared on the screen.

"They're ready Star. All you need to do is tell us where your friend is, and we'll take care of this", Queen Moon said.

"She's heading to the park", Star looked over her shoulder. It seemed that Luna had finished collecting sugar which was a good thing. Now it seemed she was looking for a place to store her sugar. The park was a good choice since it had plenty of space. The only problem was defending such a large space of land.

"We'll intercept her there", Queen Moon told the two teens before disconnecting.

'Maybe thing will turn out alright', Marco thought. From what Star told him, the Magic High Commission seemed to be very powerful. Even though he had only met one of them, he was confident that they could handle Luna without harming her. Speaking of Luna, she placed all of her candy in the middle of the park. Then she raised the wand over his head. To both of the teens astonishment, a wall formed around the candy. She then created a moat to stop any invaders from getting inside the castle. 'Maybe not', Marco reconsidered. Luna proceed to gorge herself with all of the sugary foods she collected. It would take months or even years for a single person to finish that amount of food. His thoughts were interrupted when a red portal opened next to him.

"AHHHH!", both of the teens yelped in surprise. They were quickly silenced when two fingers pressed against their lips.

" Quiet! ", Hekapoo shushed the two teens. She soon slowly lifted her fingers from their mouths. Marco was the first one to recover from shock.

" Hey H-poo. "

"Don't call me that!"

" Enough of that, both of you! ", Queen Moon scolded them. Both of them blushed from embarrassment, and mumbled apologies to the queen. Queen Moon then focused her attention to her daughter. Star's face paled when she met her mother's gaze. Queen Moon would have to lecture her daughter about responsibility when this crisis is taken care of.

" Where is you're friend Star? "

Star pointed to the giant walled fortress in the middle of the park and said, "There."

The Magic High Commission squinted to get a better idea at what they're facing. Their first thoughts were that Luna wouldn't be too difficult to take care of. They were about to ambush her when Luna turned around in their direction. All of the Magic High Commission gasped at seeing Luna's face. It was almost an exact match as Queen Moon's face when she was younger! The only difference was that Luna had hearts instead of diamonds for her cheekmarks and her fashion choices of hoodies. After several moments of silence, Omnitraxus Prime spoke up.

"Star you're friend..."

" Looks just like you Queen Moon", Rhombulus finished. Everyone except for Star and Marco were dumbfounded at the keen resemblance to the queen. Queen Moon herself was the most astonished at the resemblance. Was that her long lost sister? It was the only explanation she could think of that would explain the similarities between her and the girl.

"She doesn't look like you", Marco said. How could Luna look like Queen Moon! Their faces and chins don't look remotely similar to each other! Plus Queen Moon always had her hair in a heart shape. He couldn't fathom how they were related.

" I did look like her when I was younger", Queen Moon corrected him.

"My mom's right you know", Star confirmed. She had seen a tapestry of her mother once, and her mother did indeed look like Luna. Especially when they first met last week with the diamond cheekmarks. Star just assumed that Luna was just a peculiar girl. After all there is a saying that there's many fish in the sea.

" Wait, then why didn't you bring this up with me? ", Marco asked.

"Because I didn't think it'd be important", Star shrugged.

" Marco, does Luna mean anything in Earth language? ", Queen Moon asked before Marco could say anything.

" Well it means moon in spanish", Marco replied. Now that he thought about it, Luna did seem odd. If Star is correct then how did Luna look so similar to Queen Moon? He thought about how last week Luna had diamond cheekmarks like Queen Moon did. Even their names meant the same thing. Was this just a coincidence or was there more to Luna then meets the eye? This was a matter he had to investigate later.

"As much fun as it is to exchange information, we do have to stop Luna right?" , Star pointed out.

"Baa!" , Lekmet agreed.

"Right", everyone else nodded.

" Tell us everything you know about 'Luna' here", Omnitraxus Prime up to Star.

"She's extremely potent with the wand. She managed to take down dozens of law enforcement without killing any of them. Plus she likes to shoot lightning out of the sky", Marco answered.

" HA! This should be a walk in the park! ", Rhombulus snorted.

" Don't get too cocky", Hekapoo warned. From what little the Magic High Commission was hearing, Luna seemed like a legitimate threat. This has to be contained and covered up before news of this incident spread. They all huddled together to form a plan, leaving both Star and Marco in the dark. Both of them became annoyed that they'd been being left out. They could help too! After a few minutes of discussion, they disbanded.

"We'll get Rhombulus to crystallize your friend here. Then we'll wipe out everybody's memories of recent events", Omnitraxus Prime outlined the plan.

" What about us? ", Star asked.

" You two will remain put", Queen Moon stated firmly.

"But we can help!" , Marco complained. They weren't toddlers anymore! They were teenagers!

"You two have no magic, and you'll become a hindrance to us. Now stay here", Queen Moon reasoned.

Star grumbled about how life wasn't fair as the Magic High Commission moved in to deal with Luna. How was She supposed to learn how to do things on her own if her mom treated her like a child! She was fourteen for corns sake! She was about to go on a rant when Marco placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. He gave her his trademark smile as he spoke.

" It'll be fine Star. Besides if things go downhill, we can step in! "

"You're right Marco. Hugs!"

The two teens embraced each other once again. While they were hugging it out, the Magic High Commission confronted Luna. Moon stopped what she was doing and glanced at the incoming invaders. When could she get a break?! She just wanted to eat some of her candy! But nooo, some party poopers had to and ruin the fun. She'll have to deal with these nuisances herself then. Moon gripped her hand tightly in preparation of the oncoming fight.

"Who are you guys?" , Luna asked.

"We're the Magic High Commission, and we demand that you hand over my daughter's wand" , Queen Moon stated.

'Uhh, more party poopers. Can I get a break?', Moon groaned. She really didn't want to fight anymore but when it came to protecting her sugar then so be it. Moon twirled her wand dangerously at their declaration. 'Oh well, this should be interesting', Moon thought. She charged up her wand in case they decided to attack first. She grinned savagely as she spoke.

"You think I'll give this up? Sorry to break it to you, but I need this to consume all sugar on this world!"

" That's it! It's blasting time! ", Rhombulus roared. He shot a crystallization beam towards Luna. Luna however anticipated this and casted a shield to absorb the attack. Everyone, sans Luna, watched in amazement as her barrier absorbed the blast completely. Luna looked bored at his attack as though she was unimpressed.

" Great another done of you spammers. I have to say though you used magic against me. Maybe you'll be a challenge to me. Oh well my turn! Crystal dagger swarm! "

Suddenly dozens of large purple diamonds appeared. They then streaked towards the Magic High Commission at frightening speed. Luckily Queen Moon created a barrier in time to absorb the attacks. The diamonds exploded into tiny bits as they hit the barrier. Luna looked at the queen with some admiration on her face. Luna ceased her assault on the group with a wave of her hand.

"Impressive, most impressive" , Luna clapped her hands wildly.

"Stop it this instant! Stand down now or face the consequences" , Hekapoo warned. To everyone's astonishment Luna just laughed off the threat.

"I would love to see how you do! After all a goddess doesn't shrink from a challenge!"

" A goddess?! ", everyone shrieked before Luna began her assault. She raised the wand into the air and several boots of lightning shot out of the sky. Each one of them would of hit their mark if Omnitraxus wasn't so good at predicting where the lightning would go. The Magic High Commission recovered from Luna's initial attack and fought back. Hekapoo made dozens of clones while Rhombulus continued to pelt Moon with crystallization beams. Queen Moon added a constant beam of lightning into the mix as well. Seeing that she would be overwhelmed if she didn't do something, Moon casted a random spell from her head.

" Crystal eruption! "

Suddenly several spikes erupted from the ground near the Magic High Commission. Each one of them becoming closer and closer to their targets. Thinking fast, both Lekmet and Omnitraxus shot out a beam of magic that would temporarily stop any magical attacks from coming from the ground. The group sighed a breath of relief. Moon however was scowling. This might be more difficult than she had anticipated. She would have to eat more candy to keep this up. Summoning a pile of candy towards her, she gobbled all of it in record time. Just before she could finish her pile, the Magic High Commission continued their onslaught. This time all of the members of the Magic High Commission were attacking simultaneously. Soon crack emerged on Moon's barrier.

While the battle was going on, a group of people watched the battle. At first there were only a few people but soon there was easily at least a hundred people. It was like an anime movie but real! Who wouldn't want to watch some real life anime for free? most of them were of course rooting for the Magic High Commission to win. Among them were Marco and Star. Both of them had no idea how powerful both the Magic High Commission were and Luna were. They were fairly even until the Magic High Commission combined all of their attacks. Both of them gasp in horror, despite the rest of the crowd cheering, as they saw cracks form on Luna's shield. If Star got Luna killed, she would forever be haunted for the rest of her life for inking she kills her friend.

"Don't kill her!" , Star shouted.

Marco was having a similar reaction to Star. He too didn't want Luna to be harmed even if it would stop this madness. He prayed that she would be alright. His prayers were answered when Luna decided to go for an all out attack. Her barrier disappeared, and he feared that she would get hit. Luckily Luna's dodging skills seemed to be top tier as she dodged all of the incoming projectiles. To everyone's surprise Luna just winked at the Magic High in and began to float?!

"What did you think I was going to stand there and take it? Enough messing around, let's see how you do against me now. Lunar sweepers! "

Six translucent glyphs appeared around Moon. The middle of these were glyphs were empty for an odd reason. The glyphs began to slowly orbit around Moon. Their purpose became apparent when diamond projectiles shot out of the rim of the glyphs. The group had to shield themselves or else they'd be hit. After ten seconds, the bombardment stopped. They Magic High Commission breathed a sigh of relief and were about to resume their right when they spotted something truly terrifying. The center of each of the glyphs were glowing a bright purple. They got brighter and brighter until a beam of magic was discharged from the glyphs. The beams instantly caused cracks to form in the combined shields of the Magic High Commission! Something that was thought impossible by the group until tonight. The beam dissipated after several seconds. The barrier was still holding but only barely.

"We need to work together or we'll be toast!" , Rhombulus shouted.

"Baaa!"

"Agreed! "

"Let's split up to divert her attention" , Queen Moon suggested.

"Sound's like a plan", Hekapoo nodded before the four split up.

Meanwhile everyone watching this battle was stunned speechless at the display of power. Even the SWAT on the scene couldn't find words to describe what they're witnessing. Nothing in their training could prepare them for a magical brawl of this magnitude. They just speculated like everyone else. Especially shocked were Star and Marco. Star couldn't believe how evenly matched the two sides were. Her mom always told her the Magic High Commission were the police of the dimensions and were basically unstoppable together. Yet here was this sugar intoxicated girl that defied all belief and beat back the Magic High Commission. Marco meanwhile was beginning to be worried about the safety of the Magic High Commission, NOT Luna's safety. She now seemed more unhinged then before. He feared that her mercy was about to evaporate. If things got bad enough, the two of them had to intervene.

" You want to do this the hard way, then come get some! ", Rhombulus bellowed a war cry.

" Oh golly! Let this party start! ", Luna shrieked as she ate a bar of chocolate.

The Magic High Commission wasted no time this time and began to attack Moon from all sides. She was soon forced to fend off from four different angles. 'A challenge for sure but a welcome one for sure', Moon giggled. Despite the inordinate amount of projectiles and attacks coming at her, Moon managed to dodge every single one of them! Even Hekapoo's slashes were dodged with a little movement, allowing her to focus more on putting a little bit more punishment down.

No one could believe that they were seeing. Sure Luna seemed to be an agile person, however this was taking it to a ridiculous level. No this wasn't just a single level but multiple levels! How on Earth can someone dodge this many attacks?! Marco had no idea Luna was this good at dodging things. He knew sugar was supposed to enhance one's reflexes. This however goes beyond enhance. It was like cheating! Seeing Luna blast away the Magic High Commission, he couldn't think but begin to agree that Luna's declaration about her being a goddess was well founded. Maybe she truly was a goddess. 'She certainly looks like one', Marco thought. He blushed lightly when he caught himself admiring Luna's appearance. His attention was diverted when Luna seemed to stop for a few moments.

" Here's a special treat for you coming from my heart. Diamond storm! "

Suddenly large diamonds appeared in the sky far above. They were easily at least twenty feet in length. Then everyone spotted a MASSIVE diamond at least fifty feet long. They then began to streak towards the ground at an alarming rate, except the largest one. They Magic High Commission were dumbfounded at this attack. Sure this attack was intimidating, however it was cast at such a high altitude that it was easy to dodge. They were about to ignore the diamonds when they saw something horrifying. Once the diamonds reached within one hundred feet of the ground, they exploded into dozens of smaller diamonds! Soon over a dozen diamonds crashed and exploded into many pieces. The Magic High Commission had to cast a shield to block the incoming diamonds. This left their sides exposed to Moon who took advantage of this. She shot out diamonds to take out the Magic High Commission. To make it worse the giant diamond exploded, releasing at least a hundred smaller diamonds. They had to form a magic dome to protect themselves. At this rate they'll be overrun.

Star decided that enough was enough, and her mom needed help. She gestured Marco to follow him. He nodded as he followed her. Everyone around them were crying out to not get involved. Who would blame them? Who would want to face a goddess? That was unless you're Star or Marco. The duo had been through a lot. Through magical adventures and monster attacks, they were almost unstoppable together. No matter what, they always found a solution together. It was as if they had a connection like no one else. They raced towards Luna in time to take her attention off of the Magic High Commission. She turned to face the new challengers.

"Why hello there Marco. You too Star. You're attitude really 'brightens' up my day. What do you want?"

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!", the duo screamed at the same time.

"Awww. You two are cute together! Are you sure you two aren't couples?"

"NO!"

"Awww, that's sad. So you want to stop me? How bout this, do you want to have a bad time?", Luna chuckled. Oh they were in for a REAL treat if they wanted to fight her. Did they honestly think they stood a chance against her? This should be interesting. She was so distracted by the duo that she didn't notice the Magic High Commission regrouping. She instead looked to see if the two would cause her any more trouble. They took another step forward, and she sighed. She really didn't want to fight her two acquaintances. If they wanted to fight then she'll give then one hell of an experience. She subconsciously munched on more candy to prepare the fight.

"Welp, it was worth the try. Two servings of punishment coming up! Shrieking blades!"

At first nothing happened, and everyone was confused. Why didn't anything happen? Was Luna just trolling the two? Star and Marco assumed that she said a spell that simply didn't work. That was until several crystal blades formed out of thin air. They turned towards the duo and went straight for them! Fortunately for the two, they were doing a fairly good job at dodging despite several close calls. Luna was about to charge up another attack when she was hit by a bolt of lightning coming from behind her. She roared at the blow. Enraged, she looked around to see who hit her. Once she spotted the perpetrators, she seethed with all the anger she could muster.

"YOU!"

"Us", the Magic High Commission responded smugly. Uh, how could she forget those imbeciles! They began to corner her with the help of Marco and Star. It pained Moon to think that her two new acquaintances would try and attack her. She shrugged off the feelings and resumed her attack. Attack after attack Moon managed to dodge, but she was beginning to feel the wear. Even with this sugar she couldn't beat the team, especially with Marco and Star together. How was she struggling against them? They had no magic for corns sake! She had to get rid of them quickly before they overwhelmed her. She had to surprise them with a sudden attack. Thinking of something quickly, she cast a random attack.

"Lunar annihilators!"

Suddenly several dragon skulls formed around Luna. They opened their mouths, and to the horror of the group it was glowing a bright purple! The light discharged as a massive beam of magic that vaporized anything in its path. Everyone had to move out of its way or be vaporized. Everyone made it out of the way, except...

"AHH!", Rhombulus cried out in pain as he was grazed by one of the beams. His scales were a bright red from the impact of the beam. Everyone looked in horror at his injuries. Even Luna for a second faltered when she heard his cry of pain. Marco and Star in particular were terrified. This was the first person Luna actually harmed in her rampage. This had to end NOW before any one else got hurt. Marco bravely stepped in front of Luna to confront her.

"LUNA!"

"Yes Marco?"

"Stop this instant right now!"

"Why should I?", Luna asked curiously. It wasn't her fault people had to be so rude. She had paid for all of her food, yet people seem to want to take what was rightfully her's. It just wasn't fair! If people wanted to take her food then they'll have to get through her first. Anything to ensure she could continue eating candy. No matter what the cost.

"But you're hurting people! Come with us Luna, we have candy at home", Marco pleaded. He wanted her to stop. He didn't want to fight her anymore. He just wanted to spend some time with his friends. Even though reasoning with Luna in her intoxicated state was a long shot, it was still worth the try. Especially if it meant that Luna wouldn't be harmed in the end.

"I don't know...", Luna admitted. That offer does sound very enticing if Moon was being honest to herself. She thought about how friendly Marco was and Star's cheerfulness. That could certainly make her night better. She then thought about all the candy she had amassed. She couldn't just waste all of her work now! Moon was torn about what to do until Star spoke to her.

"Please, I just want my friend back. Not the Goddess of Sugar but Luna Conqueror."

"I...", Luna stuttered. She could hear the desperation in her voice. Oh how much she wanted this to stop; however the sugar rush felt too good to pass up. 'Uh! Why couldn't life be simple', Moon thought. Both choices sounded great, but she could only choose one. She contemplated for a few moments before she decided to simply knock them unconscious. She was about to charge up an attack when they pleaded with them one last time.

"Please", Star and Marco begged. Luna couldn't even look them in the eye as she raised her wand.

"Hypersugar anh-", Luna started. Then she promptly fell down to the ground with a loud thud. Luna began to snore loudly when she hit the ground. Everyone was confused as to why she suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Only Star realized what had happened. Luna was sustaining herself with sugar throughout the fight. Without sugar, she would of collapsed from exhaustion long ago. Star realized that while Luna was talking to them, she wasn't eating any candy! That would explain why she fell to the ground anymore. Her sugar rush had ended without a constant stream of sugar. 'Well one way to end a fight is to keep your opponents distracted", Star chuckled to herself as she scooped up her wand. Now all they had to do was get Luna home. Unfortunately the local law enforcement had other plans.

"So you managed to defeat her?", the police chief asked.

" Uhh, sure", Star said awkwardly.

"Great! Now you'll have to hand her over to us."

" Why's that?", Star asked irritatedly. Luna didn't deserve to be punished for something she had no control over. If anyone had to be on punished, it should be herself. Star knew she caused this incident. If they wanted to take Luna away then they had to get past her. Star couldn't abandon her friend now!

"Well she caused extensive damage to both private and public land. Plus she destroyed equipment belonging to the city. She needs to answer for her actions", the police chief explained.

" What?! She was just sugar high! You can't take her away! "

"Actually they can", Marco added, only to be silenced by Star's death glare.

" Enough Star, we'll handle this", Queen Moon stepped in.

"Thank you ma-", the police chief thanked her. Before they could finish, the entire Magic High Commission joined hands and chanted a mysterious spell. Everyone was confused at what they were doing. Even Star had no idea what they were doing. After about a minute, the Magic High Commission disbanded. Everyone tensed at what would happen but nothing happened. The police decided enough was enough and moved in to apprehend Luna. Then a massive pulse of magic burst out in all directions across the city. Everyone was left dazed from the blast except for the closest to the epicenter. The wave caused the castle and most to disappear as well. Once the pulse dissipated, both Marco and Star checked in everyone to see if they were alright.

" Are you alright? ",

" Can you hear us? "

The two teens feared that the bystanders might be permanently shocked when they woke up. Everyone who was affected by the pulse groaned as if they were waking up. Both Star and Marco breathed a sigh of relief seeing this. They were glad everyone was alright. Then the two realized that the police would try to arrest Luna. They subconsciously formed a ring around Luna to protect her. They were prepared to fight when the police chief asked a mind boggling question.

"Why are we here?"

" Yeah, what were we chasing? ", another officer asked.

Everyone began to ask what was going on and why were there massive craters on the ground. Star and Marco chuckled as they realized what the Magic High Commission did. They erased everyone's memories of tonight's actions. It wouldn't relate the damage, but it did at least cover up the fact Luna caused all of this. Then everyone spotted the massive pile of food in the middle of the park.

" Everyone look! ", someone shouted.

Soon everyone, except for the Magic High Commission and the teens, scrambled over to investigate the scene. The police were ranting on how it was impossible for this amount of sugar to be here while some people were making a mad dash to get as much candy as possible. Amidst the chaos that followed, Queen Moon gestured for the two teens to follow her. Once they were a comfortable distance away from the crowd, Queen Moon gave her daughter a stern glare.

" Star we need to discuss your reckless behavior today. Someone could of been seriously injured! "

"I know Mom, I messed up today. I just wanted to show Luna something new. I'll accept whatever punishment you give me."

' That was really mature of her. Maybe I was wrong about her', Queen Moon admired. Perhaps Star did learn something valuable while she was on Earth. Queen Moon felt proud that her daughter was admitting her own mistakes. She might do alright once she becomes the queen in the future.

"Star I know you want to make friends, but you need to be more careful about it. Just don't cause any more trouble okay sweetie."

" You're not mad at me? "

"Of course I'm mad at you. Just think of this as a freebie. I will warn you that if you cause any more trouble then I'll have to punish you appropriately."

" Thanks Mom! ", Star smiled. Maybe her mom wasn't so bad. She had reacted much differently then expected. Star was expecting her mother to ground her for at least 1 month for causing this chaos. Star's respect for her mother had grown tonight. Star began to wonder if she couldn't organize a family get together so they could spend time together.

" You should probably take your friend home, she does seem to be a bit tired. "

"Right!" , Star nodded. She grabbed Luna and slung Luna on her shoulders. 'She's heavy', Star complained.

"I'll help!" , Marco ran over to help Star. He grabbed Luna's other shoulder and put it on his own shoulder. Star smiled at him for helping. Marco couldn't help but think her smile was so pretty. He felt guilty about thinking about that because he was dating Jackie. Marco decided to push those gloomy thoughts out and think about the bright side. Now they had to bringIng a back home.

" Thanks Marco! Bye Mom!"

"Goodbye Star", Queen Moon waved before she headed into a portal with the rest of the Magic High Commission. After they were gone, Marco turned towards Star.

" So do you know where Luna lives? "

"No why would I?"

" But didn't you talk to her? ", Marco asked. He started to feel worried for Luna. Her family must be worried sick that Luna wasn't home. He didn't want them to worry about her too much. If only he knew where she lived. Marco cursed to himself for not asking where she lived.

"We just talked about our families", Star replied.

" Then where is Luna going to stay? ", he wondered.

"Oh I know! She could sleep at you house Marco!" , Star suggested. Seeing that they had no better options, he was forced to agree with Star. 'Hopefully Luna won't be too mad', Marco thought. He hoped that her family would understand the delay. If not then it would make for an interesting scenario.

"Alright Star let's head home."

They both slowly carried Luna back to their house, ignoring the chaos around them. Everyone in Echo Creek would soon discover the massive pile of sugary food in the middle of the park and the massive amount of damage throughout the city. News agencies would catch ahold of this story. It took the city seems to clean up the sugar in the park and to repair the damage done. Everyone knew what had happened, but no one knew what caused this. There would be many conspiracy theories circulating about why the event took place, however only a few people knew what truly transpired in that fateful night.

The journey home for the teens was tiring, especially since they had just got out of the fight of their lives. Everyone was just exhausted at this point. It took them over an hour to finally reach home. Marco opened a the door to find that the house was dead silent. His parents were used to their late night adventures so they weren't too concerned about where the two teens went. He was relieved that he didn't have to explain to his parents why they were home so late. Star and Marco gently laid Luna down into their couch. Marco tucked Luna in with a fresh blanket while Star got her a pillow.

Now that they were done, Star climbed upstairs to her room. She didn't even bother to change her clothes or brush her teeth. She just collapsed alright onto her bed and fell asleep immediately. She was too tired to care about anything else. Marco lingered around for several moments to check if Luna was okay. Satisfied she was alright, Marco took one last glance at her. 'She's so cute when she's asleep', Marco chuckled. He went upstairs to his room to slumber. He kicked out his shoes once he was there. He then climbed into his bed and tucked himself in. His last thoughts before he went to sleep were, 'Good night Luna.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! That's my longest chapter yet! 7k words! Now we know to not mess around with a sugar drunken Young Moon. To explain why Young Moon was so powerful, it's because she didn't use the magic of the prime universe fully. If you watched the show then you know at this point magic was heavily corrupted by Toffee. Since Luna came from before this happened, magic could be used at its full potential. Plus she used sugar to sustain herself. Now sugar ONLY affects stamina and not power! That's the only reason why Moon lasted so long in her fight. Anyways this chapter was a crack chapter. I might do a few silly chapters here and there, but the next few chapters will be quite serious. Let me know what version to A New Frontier you enjoy more. Until next time, peace!


	4. Chapter 4 Friendship Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Well school's been a real pain, but I'm still standing (barely). (UPDATE: Chapter 3 didn't update for some time due to Error Type 1) Now we'll get back to Moon's aftermath. I need to know if you guys are ok with me working on another project simultaneously as this one. Update time will be doubled since I'm working on two similar sized projects. Enough seriousness, let's begin!

Earth Prime

'Ugh... Why does my head feel like it's been punched multiple times?', Moon groaned. She had a pounding headache when she woke up. Her limbs felt like as they were made out of lead, and she could barely move at all. Moon could barely recall what happened last night. She could remember that she ate a sugarito before her memory blacked out, though Moon could recall that the sugarito was amazing. Moon opened her eyes briefly before closing them in an instant because sunlight made her headache worse. She honestly didn't know if the sugarito was worth this headache. It was definitely amazing, but the headache it caused was miserable. She soon heard faint voices coming towards her. She assumed they were the royal maids and servants there to check up on her. Moon hoped that her mom wouldn't suspect anything from her travels to the future. Moon then felt someone prodding her and calling her name.

"Luna?"

" Yes? ", Moon opened her eyes. To her shock and horror the person who called her wasn't a maid or servant, it was Marco! How did he end up in her room? Did he manage to sneak in through the portal in her deliriousness last night? Moon panicked at the thought of him coming through. Her cover would be blown! It would make for an awkward conversation between the two. She really wasn't up to having that awkward conversation in her state. To make it worse someone else Moon recognized spotted her.

" Luna?! You're awake! ", Star beamed.

Yep she was toast right now. Now two people from the future came back! This was bad! Moon's brain was going overdrive thinking about all the ways she could distract the two from asking too many questions. Could she bribe them? Maybe convince them it was a dream? She was so worried that she didn't register the questions her two companions asked. Only Star's tapping managed to snap Moon out of her state.

" Are you sure you're alright? "

" I'm fine. I'm just just dizzy, that's all", Luna weakly responded. She found it odd that they still called her Luna. Maybe there was a chance that they hadn't found out the truth yet. She might have time to convince them that this was just a dream. She was about to make up a random excuse to use the bathroom when she got a better look at the room she was in. She didn't recall installing a coach in her room. She certainly didn't ask for a black rectangular box placed on a table. 'It almost looks like...Marco's house!', Moon realized to her horror. Her mother would be worried sick about her! If she had slept in late then she'll get the mother of all lectures before she was grounded.

"How long was I out?"

"For like fourteen hours", Star answered.

Fourteen hours?! Yep she was doomed. She'll be served a horrendous lecture with a side of a grounding. She really didn't want to face her mother in her poor condition right now. How will she explain this to her mother? Even if she said she went on an adventure, she'll still be grounded for not telling her mother about it. Moon realized that she had no way to avoid her mother's judgement. She'd have to face the music eventually She was about to ask Star if she could leave when a new voice appeared.

"Star is your friend awake now?"

"Yes mom she's awake", Star nodded.

Mom? If Star was her future daughter then that must mean that it's her future self! Moon was anxious to see how the years have treated her future self. It wasn't long before Moon could get her first look at her future self. She was wearing a regal blue dress with a large crown on her head. Moon frowned at her future appearance. She could see the similarities between the two of them. Both of them had piercing blue eyes and blue hair. Plus both of them had diamond benchmarks and a similar style in fashion when it came to official clothes, though Moon would personally prefer purple over blue. That was where the similarities ended. Where did her chin go? Why was her face so thin? Moon shivered at the thought of having to look like this in the future. Her train of thought was stopped when her future self spoke.

"So you're Star's friend?"

"Yes I am. Are you Star's mom?", Luna confirmed.

"You are correct. Let's get straight to business, you've caused quite the incident with my daughter's wand last night", Queen Moon said.

"What incident? I can't remember much of last night", Luna shook her head. When did she grab Star's wand? Did that happen when she blacked out. Was her incident truly severe? Did she hurt anybody? She prayed to the stump that she didn't harm anyone. She didn't want to be responsible for harming anybody. If she did hurt anyone then she was officially the worst princess ever.

"What happened?"

"First of all you stole all the candy around here. Second you battled against not only the local law enforcement, but the Magic High Commission themselves. I have to admit, without Star's and Marco's help we would of been overwhelmed. You truly are a remarkable girl", Queen Moon summarized.

'What?! I almost beat the Magic High Commission? How?!', Moon gushed. She was a slightly above average magic user, but nobody remarkable. Heck grandma Crescenta or grandma Solaria would be the ones to take on the the Magic High Commission, not her. Had the Magic High Commission slacked off in the future to have trouble fighting against her? That seemed unlikely since they've been monitoring the use of magic for centuries. There had to be another explanation to explain this because there was no way she could beat the Magic High Commission. Another thought in her mind was how she apparently tried to take all of the candy in the city. Maybe that sugarito was a bad idea, but it was so good though!

"Moving on, I want to question you on how you could use the wand so effectively. Star isn't nearly as proficient as you, though she could be if she practiced her spells", Queen Moon shot a pointed look at Star. Her daughter had the potential to be as powerful as Eclipsa, but she didn't practice whatsoever! If her daughter paid a little bit more attention to the Book of Spells then she would be a truly powerful she doesn't even know basic spells! It infuriated Queen Moon to no end.

"You know I can hear you Mom!", Star pouted.

"I'm aware of that Star. So why are you so good with the wand?"

Moon broke out a cold sweat at that question. She didn't remember any of the spells she used last night. How was she supposed to answer when she had no idea what she did last night besides brief descriptions of last night's events. She couldn't reveal she was actually from the past or that would blow her cover. Moon was grateful that nobody had discovered her wand or that'll make the discussion even more awkward then it was. She'd have to think up an excuse to explain this.

"I'm not sure. I can't remember what spells I used last night."

"Nothing at all?", Queen Moon raised her eye. Surely she would of remembered something. Even a tiny bit would be helpful.

"Positive", Luna responded. Moon was relieved when her future self didn't press her for more details. What her future self did ask didn't exactly calm her nerves.

"If you didn't remember anything then why do you look almost identical to me?"

That was not a question she wanted to answer. 'Oh corn', Moon swore internally. Hopefully Star or Marco didn't mention how last week she had diamond cheekmarks. If they did then it would be even harder to explain. She hoped that her stalker answer would be sufficient to convince her future self. She didn't have any other responses that she could think of anyways.

"There's many people om Earth so there might be a few people that look like each other", Marco replied before Luna could.

"Even if there are people that look like each other, why do you have cheekmarks", Queen Moon pointed to Luna's cheeks.

"I'm just a fan of Star. I want to look like her to the best of my abilities", Luna lied.

"A fan?", Queen Moon asked skeptically. When she was a princess, no one was that fanatical about her to try to look like her. The closest person to a fan in her childhood was River. He was always trying to impress her. She fondly remembered several times River tried too hard to impress her. She yearned for those days sometimes. Yet even River wasn't crazy enough to dress like her. Queen Moon doubted that Star actually had a fan following considering how reckless she was.

"Yeah! There's another person that wants to look like me, and they're cool!", Star answered for Luna. Star shot Luna a thumbs up. Star didn't want her friend to take the fall for an event she caused. Friends always stuck up for each other. That's what friends do. Luna seemed like a sweet girl, and she didn't deserve to get in trouble.

"Should I be concerned?", Queen Moon wondered. It seems like her daughter did seem to have a fan following. Queen Moon had no idea how Star has any fans from the nonstop chaos her daughter can cause. In any case, Queen Moon didn't want any stalkers to follow her daughter. She'll have to lock them up in the dungeons if her 'fans' get too intrusive.

"MOM! They're not creeps! They just look up to me!", Star groaned.

"Bu-"

"NO! You're not taking my friends away!", Star stood firmly. Every strange person she knew wasn't a creep! Ok maybe Janna, but she's cool. Her mother was just too serious. What was her problem? Couldn't her mother chill out for a second. Her mother will have to get through her if her mom wanted to punish one of her friends. Star saw Luna give a smile to show her appreciation at Star's word.

"Fine", Queen Moon agreed begrudgingly. Her daughter was too trusting. Sooner or later her attitude will cause her to face the harsh reality that not everyone can be trusted.

"Before I go, I'll need to brief you on how to be responsible", Queen Moon looked at Luna, "First you need to control you're impulses. You mustn't eat too much unhealthy food or you'll regret it. For example eating too much sugar causes you to cause chaos. Another example is eating too much fatty food. It'll cause sickness and make you fat. Another thing is to not dress like a delinquent. You dress like you're ready to cause trouble. I would suggest you to change into something more suitable," Queen Moon shot a glance at Marco to his displeasure," Another thing to note is to-"

"ALRIGHT I get it! You sound like my mom when you lecture you! You need to loosen up", Luna groaned. By the stump, she was grumpy in the future! Her future self sounds just like her mother when she gave out lectures! Granted her mother was most of the time fine with her adventures, but the lectures her mother gave out were dreadful. Star wasn't lying when her mother was so grumpy. This was a nightmare. Her future self should learn how to relax from time to time. Moon made a note to herself to try to cheer up her future self.

"As fun as it is to hear your awesome lecture, I think you should get going now", Star interrupted.

"I suppose you're right", Queen Moon admitted.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie", Queen Moon waved before opening a portal to Mewni. Once she was gone, both Star and Luna breathed a sigh of relief. Star was annoyed that her mother tried to bully poor Luna. Star wondered why her mother was basically the polar opposite of her. Her mother has very little in common with her. In fact Luna reminded Star of herself than her actually mother. Star gave Luna an apologetic look.

"Sorry about my mom, she gets on your nerves doesn't she?"

"It's fine Star. You are right about her being grumpy however", Luna agreed.

"So what do you plan to do now?", Marco asked.

"How about another sugarito?", Luna smiled sweetly. She actually didn't want to eat a sugarito, but she wanted to see their reactions. They would probably panic at that request, and tell her to not eat a sugarito again. She started to crack up when they reacted in the way she predicted, unadulterated panic!

"NO!", both Star and Marco yelled at the same time. He couldn't believe Luna had the audacity to request another sugarito after what happened last night. He vowed to never allow Luna to get near a sugarito. He didn't want a repeat of last night's events. Meanwhile Star was regretting letting Luna eat that sugarito. Now she's addicted to them! Star had to stop Luna's sugar addiction before something terrible happened. Star subconsciously checked to see if her wand was still in her dress. They were both stunned when Luna just laughed like a madman. Both of them feared that Luna must of obtained some sugar somehow. Her response shocked them both.

"Hahaha! You should've seen you're faces!"

"Wait you don't want another sugarito?", Marco asked, dumbfounded. He didn't take Luna as a joking type. Maybe there was more to her then meets the eye. Too bad Luna has to go home soon or else her mother would freak out. He would love to spend some time with her.

"Of course not!"

"That's a relief", Star sighed. She was glad that Luna didn't develop a serious sugar addiction. It would of been disastrous if Luna did develop a sugar addiction. Her mother probably wouldn't be too pleased if their daughter came home with a sugar coma or sugar addiction. They'd probably refuse to let Luna anywhere near Marco or her. Then she would've lost her friend.

"In all seriousness you should probably go home. You're mom must be worried sick about you", Marco said.

"Actually would you mind me staying with you guys some more?"

"What, you want to spend time with us? What about your mom?", Star asked.

"Don't worry, she's used to me staying out for more than a day", Luna lied. In reality Moon didn't want to face her mother right now. She just wanted to delay the inevitable. She was already in big trouble for not being at the castle on time so what could a few more hours do? Plus she wanted to spend more time with her future daughter. They might become friends if she played her cards right. Moon though wasn't sure about Marco. He was nice for sure and really understanding, but something about him made her feel uneasy. She couldn't tell what it was about him that made her uneasy. Was it his personality or something else? She would have to leave that thought for now.

"Are you sure?", Marco questioned.

"Positive."

"Great! Soon we'll have an awesome time!", Star beamed. If Luna wanted to spend some time with them, then she'll be in be in for a treat! They just got off of school so they're free for the afternoon and evening. Star has so many plans for today that she didn't know where to begin. They could go dimension hopping or perhaps explore Echo Creek. Maybe they could play some Earth games. There were so many options! She had to ask Marco about his opinion.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should do something a little bit calm after last night's excitement", Marco suggested.

Star had to admit that taking some time to cool off from last night's excitement sounded appealing. It would be relaxing to lay back and relax this evening with nothing to worry about. Hopefully Luna won't mind. Now what to do? Dimension hopping was pretty chill and awesome! Luna's going to love that! It wasn't anything too crazy by Star's definition. What's the worst thing that could happen?

"You're right! How about we go dimension hopping?"

"Actually I was thinking we could play some board games."

"That could work", Star agreed.

"Are board games boring?", Luna asked. 'Why would someone call a game bored unless its just boring?', Moon thought. Back on Mewni there were some games that involved boards like Castle Defenders. Those were fun games, not boring. She wondered if board games were like the games back home but very boring. That's the only reason someone would literally put the word bored in the phrase right?

"What? No Luna they're not. In fact they can be quite fun", Marco told Luna, "How about we play Monopoly?"

"YES! I love Monopoly, the game that destroys friendships and souls!", Star grinned.

"Should we be playing that then?", Luna voiced her concerns. If a game was to destroy friendships and souls, then surely it would be hazardous to play. Sugaritos were already bad, but a game that destroys souls sounded even worse. Moon thought Marco was supposed to be levelheaded. Surely he knew the risk of such a game unless this was some sort of exorcism. Moon thought of several games of Mewni that could be life-threatening such as wack a mole or racing. Moon shivered thing of such horrid games. Moon hoped her future daughter wasn't risking her life in this game.

"It's safe Luna. It's not going to kill you", Marco rolled his eyes. Yeesh it's like Luna's never heard of these games before. That's impossible however since surely she's played one board game at least once. He assumed Luna was just trying to mess with them again like with the sugarito. Luna sure was being playful today.

" I'll go grab it", Marco volunteered.

"I'll be waiting for you in my room", Star said. She then motioned for Luna to follow her upstairs.

Moon silently headed upstairs with Star while thinking about her inevitable encounter with her mom. She knew she couldn't stay in the future indefinitely, and she had to go back to the past soon. Moon could already feel her mother's wrath just waiting for her when she got back. The only redeeming thing about this situation is that her mother likely won't take her wand away. She had to enjoy her freedom while it lasted. Moon forced those unpleasant thoughts out and instead focused on the present. They reached her daughter's room quickly. Moon wondered how her daughter's room was since this was the first time she had seen her future daughter's room. Once she was inside, Moon was rather impressed. It was relatively organized with the odd piece of close here and there. Moon was expecting Star's room to be a complete disaster zone because Marco said that Star was chaotic.

" Welcome to my room! ", Star stated proudly.

" It looks nice", Luna complemented.

"Awww, thanks! Now let's get set up!"

Star grabbed some snacks and drinks from a container under her bed. 'Why does she have a container under her bed', Moon scratched her head. She might of been a bit too hasty with calling Star organized. Who keeps a container filled with food under their bed? Moon then realized that she was extremely hungry. The excitement and exhaustion had kept the signs of hunger at bay. Now that she had calmed down, she could feel the emptiness in her stomach. She had to find some food soon to satisfy her needs.

"Uh Star, I'm quite hungry. Where can I find some food?"

" It's down at the fridge. Yeah something quick ok? ", Star replied.

"Got it", Luna nodded. She went downstairs to find this 'fridge'. She had never heard of a fridge before. She guessed it had to be located in the kitchen since that was the most logical place to put anything food related. She zipped through the house into the kitchen. Inside of it was a bunch of cabinets, tables, and a weird green box. She deduced that the weird box must be the fridge as she knew everything else in the kitchen except for the box. She grabbed the handle and have it a yank. Moon's eyes widened at the amount of food in the small space. It was magnificent! Never before had she seen something so incredible before with technology. This could benefit everyone on Mewni! What other miracles were there on Earth? She had to look into Earth technology so she could implant it in Mewni.

Saving that thought for later, Moon peered into the fridge to see what type of food she could grab. There were a bunch of foreign food in the fridge. She spotted a loaf of bread and a jar of jam. She decided to go with the most familiar out of the food in the fridge. She grabbed both of the ingredients and set them in the table. Now she just needed a plate and knife. She looked around to see if anybody was watching. Satisfied that she was alone, she summoned the utensils with her wand before putting them back in their proper place. She quickly made her sandwich and ran back upstairs to meet up with her two acquaintances. Moon opened the door and was that Marco was already setting up the game.

"Oh I see you grabbed yourself a sandwich. I was beginning to worry that you'll starve", Marco joked.

" You're concerns are always re-marco-ble", Luna winked.

"LUNA!" , Marco groaned at her pun. To his embarrassment, Star began to laugh along with Luna. He glared at Luna for her pun. She just gave him an innocent smile, and that infuriated him even further. He'll get her next time! Then she won't be so smug anymore.

"That was a top tier pun Luna! I knew we'll get along", Star said in between her laughs.

" I think that'll be my trade-mark. Co-me on that was pretty good, right Marco? ", Luna said, putting extra emphasis on the -mark and -co.

" Hahahaha! ", Star laughed.

Marco's face turned red from the embarrassment at being laughed at by Star. His face quickly became redder than a tomato from the embarrassment. Luna was definitely a massive troll. To make matters worse, Luna was smugly munching on her sandwich. He needed to wipe that smug smile off of her face somehow! He then thought of the perfect way to get revenge. He'll stomp her in Monopoly to show her who's boss! Just the thought of seeing Luna's face while she landed in Boardwalk was enough to make him smile.

" Ehem, as much fun as it is to listen to Luna's incredible jokes, let's start playing. "

"Right, let's pick out characters" , Star recovered from her laughing fit.

Luna looked at the array of characters on the board. 'Does any of these characters offer certain advantages?', Luna wondered. She was that Marco had already chosen the ship while Star chose the cat. Moon decided to pick the boot since she had no better ideas. Moon then realized that she had no idea what the rules were of this game. She had to ask Marco to explain the rules.

"What are the rules again? I haven't played in such a long time."

" So everyone rolls the two die once. Who ever has the highest number on roll will be the banker and goes first. The banker distributes money and property out. Whatever number you get on your roll will be how much you move. The numbers on the board represent how much a property costs. You can either buy the property or auction it. If you can get all the property of a color, you can build houses. That's the gist of things. I'll explain things more once we start", Marco explained.

"I think I got it", Moon said.

" I'll show you who's boss", Marco snuggly smiled.

" Then let the fun begin! ", Star yelled.

Marco did his little lucky ritual to increase his luck of a higher number. To his relief he had the highest number on the first roll. Now was the beginning of his revenge. The first few rolls were pretty tame. Nobody really bought anything except for the odd auctions. By the time he reached GO, he had amassed four properties to his name. Luna only had one property to her name while Star had three. Marco was feeling very confident in his chances of winning until his eyes widened in horror as Luna landed on Boardwalk. 'Please don't buy it', Marco prayed vainly in the hopes that Luna wouldn't buy it. To his displeasure Luna bought it.

"I think I got something good" , Luna said.

"Luna that's the best property in the game! Now you'll need to buy Park Place to build houses", Star congratulated Luna.

Yep, Luna was trolling him again by acting like a newbie. He had to get to Park Place before Luna did. Marco grinned when he got a double double and another double double. He prayed that he didn't get another double double. He landed into a chance card luckily. Marco read the card and felt like screaming. It said move to GO! Normally that would be good with the income, but he needed Park Place! His luck seemed to plummet as Luna somehow fumbled her way to Park Place. This wasn't good! Now she could bankrupt anybody who landed in that area. Marco took several deep breaths. He could win this still. He had to play his cards correct however.

The next several turns saw his fortunes rise. He managed to secure all of the yellow cards. Though Star did secure the light blue cards, they weren't too menacing. Luna had only six properties, significantly less than everyone else. Maybe Luna really was a newbie after all. Marco decided to see what properties Luna had besides Boardwalk and Park Place. To his astonishment, she owned almost all of the railroads except for one. He was about to pray that Luna doesn't get the last railroad when she did land on the last one. Marco cursed Luna's seemingly incredible luck. This just got a whole lot more interesting.

Luna began to slowly suck up everyone's money. In almost every trip around the board, at least one person landed in Luna's property. It was usually minor, but it was still infuriating. He has to up his game up if he wanted to win. He build many houses in his yellow properties. Star did the same thing with her properties as well. Only Luna didn't build up houses. What was she up to? Luna then got a community card that had her repair houses. Luckily she didn't have any of she'd be in big trouble. Marco was about to comment on her good luck when he grabbed his chance card. He fought hard not to slam the card into the air and let out a slew of curses. He had a repair card! Could his luck get any worse? He jinxed himself when Luna built four houses on her property. Star was the first victim to have the misfortune of landing on Luna's death traps. Star's heart broke in half when she did land on it while Luna looked on smugly.

"Pay up", Luna reached over to Star's money pile.

"It's mine! ", Star pouted.

Moon then began to systematically devour the rest of the board. She began to buy out all of the auctions since she had much more money now. She was a professional! He now knew to never trust Luna when it came to her inexperience. Luna then built HOTELS on top of her houses. 'This is borderline abuse now', Marco thought. He was about to built more houses to counteract her hotels when he landed on the chance card. His adrenaline was over the roof when he grabbed a chance card. He almost fainted when it read out advance to Boardwalk. He was done! He had to pay two thousand dollars to Luna! Everyone soon had to mortgage their properties to stay alive from Luna's onslaught. Her magical onslaught last night was physically abuse, but this was a whole nother level of abuse. This was truly soul destroying.

Star was the first one to die off when she landed on Park Place. She immediately ranted about how Luna was just too good at the game. Star then began to eat depression ice cream from her defeat. Marco couldn't blame her since her was dying on the inside himself. Luna gave Star a smile as compensation. 'As if that'll fix the trauma', Marco snorted. He lasted only five minutes longer than Star until he succumbed to Luna's abuse. He was worn out like as though he had just fought in a war. To be honest a war is pretty accurate at how Luna tour up the two poor souls. Luna did a small victory dance to gloat at them.

"I guess you guys got 'stomped'", Luna joked, referring to her boot avatar. Nobody laughed back since nobody had any energy from the ordeal.

" Can we play again? ", Luna asked innocently.

" NO! ", both Star and Marco yelled back at the same time.

" Aww. That was fun though", Luna whined.

"Fun for you but not for us!" , Star groaned. It was a mistake to let Luna even touch the Monopoly board. Star thought this would be a fun experience. Instead it became a horror survival game to see who could last longer against Luna. If all of the Monopoly games she had ever played, this one was the worst one yet. It was particularly bad as she had to watch her slow descent into despair. She had to slowly sell off property to stave off bankruptcy. Internally she was exhausted from the nightmare. Next time ANYONE wanted to play Monopoly with Luna, Star would warn them to just run away as a fast as possible to save their souls.

"I need to relax" , Marco yawned.

"Let's just watch a movie", Star groggily said.

" Alright then", Luna nodded.

Marco lead the way downstairs. Everyone was exhausted except for one person, Luna. She was so excited about winning her Monopoly game. Marco shivered at her sick enjoyment of their miseries. Just the thoughts of how many hopes Luna crushed in Monopoly was enough to make him vow to never play another game of Monopoly with her ever again. Shaking his head, he walked towards the couch and patted it. Star and Luna sat on the couch and began to chat. He then decided to prepare some nachos just in case anybody was hungry during the movie

"I'll go make some nachos, I'll be right back."

"We'll be waiting", Luna responded.

As he was preparing the nachos, his thoughts drifted back to Luna. There was something about her that made him feel comfortable whenever he was around her. He only felt like this around a select number of people, and even fewer people were like that when he just met them. Was it because of her chill personality or something else? Marco glanced at Luna to see that she seemed to be getting along with Star. He knew that Star could get along with most people, and he was happy that she found a new friend. He wasn't sure he considered Luna a friend quite yet, but he was sure they could get along in time. After he was done with the nachos, he set the plate of hot nachos on the table in front of the couch.

" One order of Marco's awesome nachos arriving! "

"Awww yeah! Come on Luna try some, they're really good", Star dug into the nachos.

Luna hesitantly grabbed a nacho and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the flavors that bombarded her mouth. For something that was messy, it tasted fantastic! She had her fair share of amazing dishes, but these nachos were already some of her favorites. Moon grabbed a handful of nachos and stuffed them in her mouth. She needed to know how these were made. "Wow! These are amazing! Where's you learn to cook these?"

" Oh I experimented with some recipes myself. I happened to find juuust the right combination of flavors", Marco winked.

"And what are they!"

" Hey a master chef always keeps their secrets. "

"Awww..." , Luna whined. She was hoping he'd spill his secrets so she could make them herself. It looked simple so it shouldn't be too hard to learn. That was especially good since she wasn't the best when it came to cooking. Her mom or the royal chefs prepared the meals. The few times she did cook ended up with a a mediocre meal. She was especially terrible when it came to baking. Moon managed to cause the oven to explode when she tried to bake cookies for River once. Moon knew she had to obtain the recipe somehow to improve her cooking skills.

"Pretty please..." , Luna mustered her cutest puppy eyes.

"No Luna", Marco refused.

"Pleassseeeee" , Luna begged in the cutest voice could possibly do.

He rapidly found it hard to resist her cuteness. 'Why does she have to be so cute?', Marco complained. It reminded him so much of Star's puppy eyes. Most of the time he would gave in when Star pulled it out. Now that Luna was pulling out a puppy face, he could already feel his resolve eroding. How could he deny something this cute? In the end he relented to Luna only because of her incredible cuteness.

"Fine! I'll write down the recipe after we're done with the movie", Marco relented.

" Yay! Thanks Marco! ", Luna beamed.

"Now let's watch the movie", Marco said. Both of the girls quieted down and looked at the T.V. intently. Luna especially looked interested at the T.V. like it was something special. The way she looked at the T.V. was honestly funny. He browsed through the movies there were and chose a comedy movie to raise their spirits after the soul crushing game of Monopoly.

" Alright, here we go! "

For the most part the movie was quite dumb but entertaining. Luna in particular enjoyed it because it was the first time she saw a movie on a T.V. She was awed at how a box could contain so much information. Moon wondered if there were minifigures in the T.V. that did the acting in the movie. It seemed to be the only logical explanation to her. She had to research more about Earth technology when she got back. Meanwhile Star and Marco were having a great time stuffing nachos in their mouths while watching a funny movie. This lightened their moods after the horrible game of Monopoly. They both laughed at several particularly funny parts of the movie.

"Haha haha! That man was so stupid!", everyone laughed.

This was amazing! This film was extremely funny to Moon, and these nachos made the experience even better. She began to wish she had come to the future earlier so she could spend more time with her future daughter and Marco. Star's enthusiasm coupled with Marco's warm attitude makes for an awesome night. She couldn't wait until the concert next Tuesday. She'll even sneak out of she had to! This opportunity was just too good to miss. Moon had so much fun that she didn't notice the hours that had gone by. It was only when the movie ended that she realized how late it was. The sun was already almost down at this point. She had to hear back go home soon to avoid even more trouble.

" That was amazing! I need to hang out with you two more often. "

"So we're besties?" , Star asked.

"Sure?"

"Besties forever! Hugs! ", Star gripped Luna in a tight hug. Not only was Luna her friend, now she was her besty! Last night night of been chaotic, but tonight was awesome besides the game of Monopoly. They had so much fun laughing together and eating nachos. A movie night definitely was a good choice. Star couldn't wait for Luna to come again. They'd have so much fun!

" You're always welcome here ", Marco smiled. Watching the movies was the perfect way to end tonight. He had lots of fun tonight, and he could say that he genuinely enjoyed Luna's company. He hoped that she could drop by more often. Maybe he could get her contact numbers.

" Thanks! By the way Marco you need to give me your recipe for nachos", Luna reminded him.

"Oh right! I'll write that down", Marco remembered. He quickly jotted down the recipe and instructions on how to prepare it. He finished it in a few minutes and handed it to Luna.

" Alright I'll be here next Tuesday! See you soon! "

"Bye!" , both Marco and Star waved at the same time.

"You know you're attitude really 'brightens' up my day. You two really hit your 'mark' co-mpletely " , Luna winked.

"LUNA!" , Marco groaned at her pun while Star cracked up at it. He didn't get Luna's obsession with puns. They were really starting to tick him off. He was about to make a comeback when Luna exited the house. 'I guess I'll save that for next time she comes by', Marco thought. He'll get her next time!

Moon was jogging to her usual spot where she cast her spell after she left Marco's house. Tonight had eased her nerves about meeting her mother. She wasn't as apprehensive about meeting her mother as before. Now she had something to look forward to. Her daughter seemed like an amazing person, and the person living with her was an excellent choice. The future might not be as bad as she feared. Now that she arrived her spot, Moon chanted the words "Teleportos dimensional converinclo timeless!" until a portal opened in front of her. She jumped in and experienced the brief sensation of water flowing around her. She soon found herself in her room and sighed in relief as her journey had just ended.

Moon was about to find her mom when she realized she had to change her appearance back to her usual attire. She pointed her wand towards her face to cast the disguise spell. There was a brief flash before the spell finished its work. Moon checked the mirror to check if the spell had worked. Once again she wore her usual dress and had purple cheekmarks. Moon grinned in satisfaction that her cover was still intact. She stepped outside to find her mom. She didn't have to walk longer before encountering her mother. She was walking down the halls with River next to her. From her expression, she seemed worried. As Moon got closer, she could make out what they were talking about.

"Are you sure you don't know where she is?" , Comet asked.

"Nope. I had to attend a meeting back at my kingdom", River shook her head.

" I'm over here! ", Moon waved at them.

"Moon!"

" Princess Moon! ", River shouted. Comet and River ran up to Moon and wrapped her in a big bear hug. Moon could feel that she was suffocating. She began to choke from the lack of air reaching her lungs. Luckily her mom and River saw this and have her some space. They seemed relieved to see her. Her mother gave her a kiss on the head and ruffled her hair.

"Where were you sweetie?"

" I was on an adventure. I guess I lost to track of time. I'm sorry if I caused you to worry about me", Moon looked down with shame.

"We were so worried! I thought River would know where you were, but he said he didn't know where you were! We thought you were kidnapped!" , Comet berated her daughter.

"Am I in trouble? ", Moon dreaded. She already knew what was coming, but she knew she had to face the music. Moon only hoped that she wasn't grounded or she would have to sneak out in order to meet up with Marco and Star next week. That was a long shot however because her mother hated it when she got in trouble.

"No. I'm just happy to see you. Just tell me when you have another adventure. I know what it feels like to want to go on adventures nonstop when I was your age."

" Does that mean I'm off the hook? ", Moon asked hopefully.

" Nope", Comet grinned wickedly, " Now let me tell you a story about an adventure I had when I was your age... "

'Oh no, another lecture!', Moon internally groaned. Her mother's lectures were extraordinarily boring. The worse part is that she couldn't fall asleep during it or try to run away from it. She was doomed! Now She had to sit and rot heading the lecture. She was already feeling the boredom setting in. She would rather clean up the floors of the entire dining hall and kitchen then hear another lecture. These lectures genuinely made her question her life choices like right now. Moon could only do one thing to voice her increasing boredom.

"NOOOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! Moon's a real pun master isn't she? Next up, Love Sentence! What will the winds say, Moonco, Starco, or Jarco? We'll see in the next chapter. Let me know if you are ok with me working on another project simultaneously as this one. I'm also considering finishing up the original New Frontier. Until next time PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5 Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of a New Frontier! School's been dreadful as usual, but I'm alive! I have a bit of mixed news. One the frequency of updates will be halved. The good news is that I'm starting a new story! It'll be one of the two I have posted on my profile. I can't wait to upload it! Moving onto the story, we have a three-way collision of ships! Which ship will prevail in the shipping war? Let's find out together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! Wow 8.5k words, a new record! It seems Marco's starting to realize something about his true feelings. Also Comet gets the best mom award! We'll see how Moon's and Marco's feelings evolve from here. Poor Star, she doesn't seem to get a break. Don't worry, Star will be confronting her emotions soon. This should be the last update until I can get the first chapter of my new story up. Well let me know if you're enjoying the Redux version of a New Frontier better than the old one. Watch out for my new story! Until next time, PEACE!

Mewni AU

'It's almost time!', Moon jumped in the air. Today was the big day! She was going to a concert with her future daughter! She couldn't wait to hang out with Star. Moon checked the time to see she had less then thirty minutes to meet up with Star and Marco or else she'd be late. She couldn't mess this up or another opportunity might not come again. Now all she had to do was get dressed, but she wasn't sure what she should wear. Should she wear a dress or a hoodie? She looked up what Earth concerts were like, and they seem to be rather informal compared to Mewman concerts. Still, she still wanted to wear something decent for this occasion. She spent several minutes thinking about her fashion choice until she decided to do a coin flip to see what she would wear. Heads for a hoodie and tails for a dress. She tossed the coin in the air before she grabbed it and put it on her palm. She looked at the coin to see it was on heads. Hoodies it is then. She quickly used her disguise spell to change into a hoodie. Looking into the mirror, she saw that everything looked just as intended.

Now she had to tell her mother that she was going for an adventure. Luckily for her, her mother wasn't too far away. Moon found her mother in her office as usual. She was working overtime in order to push forward the negotiations with the monsters. A foolish endeavor if you asked her, but she was more comfortable now then before. Especially with a certain threat neutralized. Moon waited for a few moments before her mother noticed her waiting by the door. Her mother gasped as if she was surprised. 'What? It's just me', Moon thought.

"Sweetie what are you wearing?"

"I wanted to change style for once", Moon shrugged.

"Change your fashion?", Comet asked skeptically. Her daughter had practically always worn the same set of outfits for many years now! There was hardly any deviation when it came to the variations of style. They were always dresses! To have her changing fashion suddenly was highly suspicious to her. Perhaps her daughter was dating River now.

"Are you dating a boy then?"

Moon instantly blushed at her suggestion. She wasn't dating anyone for corn's sake! The closest person she was to dating was River, and he's her best friend! She especially wasn't considering Marco since she just met him, and he had a girlfriend already. Moon yelled, "I'm not dating anyone!"

"Then why are you here then?"

"I'm going on an adventure mom."

"At this hour?", Comet wondered. Her daughter didn't typically go on adventures this late, and she preferred to go on adventures during the day time. Comet had a sinking suspicion as to what type of evening "adventure" her daughter was going to have tonight. Comet couldn't blame her daughter, however, since she was an adventurous princess when she was Moon's age.

"Yes mom, I need to go now or I'll be late."

"Well have fun dear. Now remember don't get too 'dirty' sweetie", Comet winked.

"MOM!", Moon groaned. She wasn't going on that type of "adventure" tonight. Gosh, how does her mom even get the idea? That thought disgusted Moon to no end. If her mother uttered one more thing about this, she'll regret it! Moon gave her mother a hard glare at the remark.

"What sweetie?", Comet looked innocently.

Moon stuck out her tongue at her mother before leaving with a huff. Her mother could be so infuriating at times! That had to be among the most embarrassing things her mother had said about her. She would never do such a thing at this age! She'll get her mother back for that! Moon was about to plot her evil revenge when she realized that she had to get to Marcos house soon. She checked the time and nearly fainted at the time. She only had less then ten minutes left! Moon fumbled to get her wand out to cast the spell, not bothering to go back to her room. She quickly chanted the words, "Teleportos dimensional converinclo timeless!"

A portal formed as soon as she finished reciting the words of the spells. Moon jumped in as quickly as possible. The short trip through the portal couldn't be over soon enough for Moon's taste. Once she was through, she made a mad dash to Marco's house. She sprinted as hard as possible to get there on time. With only five minutes to spare, she arrived at his house. 'I made it!', Moon smiled triumphantly. How on Mewni did she make it on time? She was grateful for the adventures she went on with River that improved her physical strength. She knocked on the door, and it wasn't long before someone opened the door.

"Who's there?", a blonde girl asked.

"I'm looking for Marco", Moon told the stranger.

"Marco! Someone's here for you."

As she waited for Marco to come, Moon studied the new girl. She had blonde hair with streaks of green hair. She had blue eyes and freckles on her face. Moon looked down to see the girl was wearing some kind of custom made shirt specifically for the concert. 'Could this be Jackie?', Moon wondered. It would make sense as Marco did say he had a girlfriend already. It would only make sense for him to invite his girlfriend to a love concert. Her focus was diverted when Marco came downstairs.

"Luna you're here! We thought you wouldn't make it!", Marco greeted Luna.

"Wait this is Luna?", the blonde girl asked.

"Yes Jackie, that's Luna. Why don't you two introduce each other?"

"Greetings my name is Luna Conqueror", Luna politely said.

"I'm Jackie Lynn Thomas but call me Jackie", Jackie introduced herself.

'Jackie, that's a nice name', Moon thought. By appearance alone, Marco sure did score a nice catch. Jackie was one pretty girl, and Moon hoped that they could have a lasting relationship. Though Star wasn't a bad option as well. Moon could tell her future daughter had some sort of feelings for the Earth boy from their interactions. She felt bad for her future daughter as her crush was already taken. Speaking of Star, she came rushing into the living room with a shirt in her hand.

"LUNA!", Star wrapped Luna into a tight bear hug.

"A-air", Luna gasped. Her daughter should learn how to hug! Her hugs could suffocate people if her daughter wasn't careful enough! Even River's bear hugs weren't that strong. Luckily Star managed to hear her faint words and released her. Star looked at her sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry. I'm just so excited to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too Star."

"I made these shirts just for us! Take one!", Star handed out two shirts to Marco and Luna.

When Moon saw the shirts, she forced herself not to look away in disgust at the monstrosities. They were horrendous! Whoever did the sewing on these needs to relearn life! The shirt itself wasn't badly made, but the sewing of the people was so terrible! In fact calling the figures people was a stretch. They looked like diseased Mewmans or disfigured Mewmans! Moon cringed when she saw herself on the shirt. She looked nothing like that! She looked horrifyingly ugly on the shirt! This should be considered an insult not a gift! Her daughter could of caused a political conflict if she gave a royal this. Star must learn how to sew properly if she wanted to sew at all. Moon made a mental note to take her future daughter for sewing lesson to make acceptable sewing because at this state, she'd rather take clothing from a monster than this horrid concoction of ugliness.

"These are, uh nice", Luna lied.

"I knew you would love it! I made it just for this occasion!", Star beamed.

"Is Marco ok?", Jackie pointed to a strangling Marco. He was desperately trying to get the small shirt to fit his bulkier body. It would of been hilarious is the shirt wasn't so horrendous.

"I'm o-ok", Marco wheezed.

"Then let's get going!", Jackie said.

Jackie then handed the out several boards to the group. Moon closely inspected her own board when she got hers. It was a rectangular board with wheels on them, and it had pictures of the band on it. Moon wondered what type of contraption this was. It was one of the most quaint things she had ever seen. Was this supposed to be a way of transportation? She had done a lot of research while she was back on Mewni, but this didn't come up in her research. Perhaps this was new? After all she lived roughly twenty years in the past.

"Oh my gosh! Custom made Love Sentence skateboards!? Aww Jackie you shouldn't have", Star awed.

"If we're going to a Love Sentence concert, we're doing it with style", Jackie grinned.

"We're going to have so much fun!", Star jumped around excitedly.

"Let's go!", Jackie jumped onto her skateboard. Star followed suit with Luna not far behind. Marco of course lagged behind the rest as he could barely breathe. Luna looked at Marco with concern, and she rode next to him to check on him. Marco gave her a reassuring smile. Luna gave him one last glance before she rode back to the front.

"So what you've been up to?", Star asked.

"Oh not much besides dating Marco during the weekend", Jackie replied.

"Oh that's nice", Star smiled weakly. Jackie didn't notice this, but Moon definitely did. Moon was wondering how Jackie didn't notice how Star's behavior was off at all. Star's feelings for Marco were obvious if one payed close attention to her. Moon felt bad for Star and wished that she could comfort her. She hoped that her future daughter could move on from Marco or she'd have to have a chat with her future daughter.

"So you're Luna? I've never seen you around here before. How'd you meet Marco and Star here?", Jackie casually asked.

"I was trying to watch them from a tree when I fell down. Luckily Marco heard me and like the gentleman he was, he helped me", Luna told Jackie.

"That's Marco for you. Always caring for anyone even if they're complete strangers", Jackie smiled.

"Wait where's Marco?", Star asked.

"He-here", Marco called out. They looked around to see him barely able to keep up. 'Yep Star definitely needs to take sewing lessons', Moon thought. That shirt was far too small for Marco. She was half-tempted to use her wand to scale up the size of the shirt just from looking at his poor state. The only thing that prevented her from grabbing her wand was the fact that she still needed to maintain her cover. Marco then suddenly tripped from his skateboard. Moon watched in horror as she saw him fly into the concrete waterway alongside the skateboard. She heard a loud "Crack!" sound coming from the waterway. Crap! Moon feared that he had broken his bones. That would already ruin tonight!The girls rushed down to find him. He was laying on his back with the skateboard nearby. The skateboard was totaled, and Marco seemed to be badly bruised. His shirt finally ripped from the stress its been through.

"MARCO!", all of the girls screamed, Star being the loudest.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?", Star looked at his injuries.

"Ducklings, help them", Marco pointed to his side. The girls looked over to find several ducklings on the ground with the mother seemingly angry at Marco. They seemed to be hit by him when he fell down.

"I'll go get them to a veterinarian! Luna you help him up!", Jackie rushed over to help the ducklings.

"Got it!", Luna nodded. She picked him up and carried his in her arms. Everyone seemed surprised at her strength while Moon gave them an annoyed glance. Wasn't this normal? She watched several Earth movies that had people pick up other people in times of need. Surely everyone could do the same thing.

"Are we going or what?"

"Right", Jackie shook her head before heading the way. Jackie held the ducks in a cardboard box she found washed up near the ducklings. Star was right next to her holding what remained of the skateboard while Luna wasn't far behind. She was keeping up with everyone else despite the fact that she was carrying over a hundred pounds. Marco was gazing into her eyes, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her blue eyes. There was a sparkle about them that made here eyes like gemstones. She was like a guardian angel there to protect him. 'Stop it Marco, you're dating Jackie!', Marco berated himself. He broke gazes with her before she could notice him. After about ten minutes, they reached the veterinary. They rushed through the door to the surprise of the veterinarian there. Jackie placed the ducks on the counter.

"You need to take a look at them ASAP!"

"I'll look at them right away, also I'll take a look at your friend since he doesn't look so well", the veterinarian nodded. She took the ducklings along and motioned for Marco to follow her. Marco got on his feet and followed her. Now all the girls could do was wait for the checkup to finish. Hopefully it didn't take too long. They sat there for several minutes of awkward silence until Luna broke it.

"In hindsight you probably should've made his shirt a bit bigger", Luna stated.

"Yeah I probably should've", Star scratched her head awkwardly. She "Starred" it up again. Last week it was Luna and now it was Marco. She really was a mess up. She needed to learn how to be responsible or another incident could happen. Marco could've been hurt because of her recklessness. Why did she always have to mess up?

"It's alright Star, everyone makes mistakes", Jackie reassured Star.

"Thanks Jackie, hugs", Star smiled at her friend.

They were soon pleasantly surprised when the veterinarian walked through the door with the ducks in hand and Marco close by. He seemed to be well enough to walk on his own. 'Phew, looks like he didn't break any bones", Moon sighed in relief.

"The ducks are ok. You're friend should be fine provided he takes skateboarding lessons. The skateboard however didn't make it", the veterinarian held up the remains of the skateboard.

"Thanks!", the girls thanked her.

"No problem. Have a nice evening", the veterinarian waved before going back to work.

"Let's get these ducks back where they belong", Star suggested.

"Agreed", everyone else nodded.

They made their way back to the concrete ditch in a hurry. Along the way everyone was silent except for the occasionally chatter. It took then several more minuted to return to the spot since they weren't running this time. Once they reached it, they gently slid down the sloped edges down to the water. Jackie walked up to the edge of the water and scooped them out. She gently placed each of the ducks next the water. The mother duck was the last one to leave the box. She waddled back to reunite with her family, though she did hiss at Marco who cringed. They soon were back in the water and swam away. The girls smiled at the reunion. Luna in particular thought it was adorable to watch the ducklings swim with their mother.

"Awww. That was cute", Star smiled.

"That sure was", Luna smiled back.

"Have any of you seen Marco?", Jackie ruined the moment.

"There", Luna pointed to him. He was sulking under a bridge. He seemed to be sad about something. The girls headed over to see if he was ok. Jackie sat right next to him. He didn't seem to Jackie sitting down with him. His reaction caused the girls to become anxious as they tried to cheer him up.

"Marco, dude are you ok?", Jackie asked.

"You guys should go off without me. You'll have more fun anyways. I'll just be ruining everything, breaking skateboards and traumatizing families", Marco sighed. To prove his point, the mother duck chased him. He screamed in terror as he ran over to Star who he hid behind. The mother duck stopped once he was behind the protection of Star.

"Marco don't be too harsh on yourself. It's my fault that you fell", Star told him. She couldn't have their special day ruined by her mistake. She needed to talk some sense into him. Friends are always there for each other, and Star intended to be there for him. She was glad when Marco gave her a small smile in return. Her strategy for cheering him up was working! Star was even more happy when Luna decided to voice her own thoughts.

"Marco you shouldn't try to be perfect. You're amazing the way you are. You're kind and understanding. Plus I had fun with you last week. So don't you ever say that we're better off without you", Luna argued. She didn't just say those words to cheer him up, but she genuinely meant every word she said. Even though they just met, she could tell that he was a kindhearted person. Moon didn't want him to feel down after everything he had done for her. Moon could see now why her future daughter took an interest in Marco. Moon saw from the corner of her eyes that Star gave a thumbs up.

"Really?", Marco asked.

"Of course. You probably need to apologize to the ducks though", Jackie said.

"Alright, hey there ducklings. Look I'm sorry for almost crushing you, and I'll-", Marco began before Jackie cut him off.

"You didn't need to apologize to them", Jackie told Marco.

"I guess you got 'jacked' up by your re-marco-ble girlfriend", Luna joked. She wanted to ease the tense atmosphere by cracking a few jokes. It worked as both Star and Jackie laughed while Marco blushed in embarrassment. He then glared at her with murderous eyes. Moon just gave him an innocent expression. This was a lot better than it was a few moments ago. Maybe she should read a book of puns when she got back.

"Oh my goodness, that was a good one Luna!", Jackie cracked up.

"You need to hear her other puns!", Star added.

"NO! Don't you dare tell them any more puns!", Marco threatened. To his horror, she said another pun. He was doomed! Now it wasn't just Star who was here but Jackie as well. He was doomed to become a laughing stock if Luna continued. He prayed that it wouldn't be too embarrassing. Alas, he had no such luck.

"Why did Marco ask Jackie out this evening?"

"Why", the other girls asked.

"Because it was such a 'lovely' night!"

Everyone sans for Marco burst into laughter to the expense of Marco. He tighten his hoodie to to cover his face. This was perhaps the most embarrassed he's ever been with Jackie. Not even in his early days when he stuttered in front of her did he feel this embarrassed. She gave him a smug face while laughing. Oh how her smug face infuriated him to no end. She had embarrassed him in front of Jackie! He'll get her sooner or later! Then we'll see who's smiling now!

"That's actually clever! We're going to see Love Sentence after all!", Jackie chuckled.

"Can we hear more?", Star asked.

"NO!", Marco shouted. He did not need to be embarrassed in front of Jackie anymore than he already was. Luna was the biggest troll ever. Jeremy was in your face annoying, but Luna was very subtle about her trolling. It made it incredibly hard to make any comeback with her.

"I actually have to agree with Marco here. Don't we have to be at the concert soon?", Luna asked.

"You're right Luna. I guess we better get going", Jackie said.

"I can carry you if you want to", Luna offered.

"I don't think that's-", Marco started. He was then interrupted when Luna picked him up like he was a baby. He could walk just fine! Plus wouldn't she run out of steam before they arrived at the stadium. It was a good thirty minutes away from here with skateboards. Sure she was able to carry him for ten minutes, but thirty minutes was stretching it even for the strongest people. She would have to be an incredibly athletic person to do so. He doubted that she was incredibly athletic due to her thin body size and composition. If she collapsed on the way then he'll have his revenge at least.

"Too late!"

"LUNA!"

"Come on, lead the way!", Luna yelled.

'Ri-right", Jackie stuttered. No one could believe that Luna would attempt something this crazy. Everyone thought that she would collapse, and make her look like an idiot. Regardless Jackie rode in the lead to the stadium. They would of been more excited about the concert if it weren't for the fact that they were more worried about Luna collapsing from exhaustion.

"Luna are you ok?", Star asked on the way.

"I'm fine! Nothing like a good workout to end the day!", Luna shouted back. Yep she was a madman for attempting this challenge.

"If you want we can rest", Jackie urged Luna.

"No time for rest!", Luna shot back. Why did everyone thing she was a prissy teenager? She was Moon Butterfly, heir to the throne of Mewni! She won't be held back by other people's doubt. She can do this! She'll show her new friends what she was capable of by showing her strength. That'll show everyone her worth.

Along the way, every few seconds the group would check on Luna to see if she was lagging behind. At any moment they expected her strength to fail suddenly. Seconds turned into minutes as they continued to travel towards the stadium where the concert would take place. Everyone could see that Luna was beginning to sweat, but she showed no sign of faltering yet. Everyone was astonished that she was able to keep up this far. Even Star was shocked at how strong Luna was. Star herself could only do what Luna did because she was part Johansen. Nobody on Earth she had met could match Luna's strength. Star was beginning to wonder what type of insane exercise Luna did in order to achieve the strength Luna had.

After what seemed like ages, they reached the stadium with forty-five minutes to spare.

"We made it!" , Luna shouted triumphantly. She actually did it! Moon looked in satisfaction at her friends' face of disbelief. She really showed them who was the boss. Jackie's face was particularly funny to look at because her mouth seemed to open so wide it might detach.

"Luna you can put me down now", Marco reminded her.

" Oops. Here we are", Luna gently dropped Marco into the ground. Then she was hit by a massive cramp. She doubled down from the pain coming from her abdomen. 'Uh, that'll hurt for a while', Moon moaned. She had terrible cramps whenever she did extreme exercise. Moon made a mental note to go exercise more.

"Are you alright", Star asked.

" I'm fine. Just a minor cramp. It'll be worth it when we get inside the concert", Luna waved off their concern. They were about to question her further when she gave them a glare that left no room for arguments. Sighing, the group headed towards the entrance of the stadium.

The stadium was already jam packed with people with more coming every minute. There was easily thousands of people! Moon could hardly believe how many people were there. The only time there were that many people were at song days. Her mother told her how thousands of people came to her song day. Moon followed her friends to a line of people waiting to be checked by a weird rectangular metal frame. It seemed to be some type of security checkpoint.

"Marco what are those?" , Luna pointed to the rectangular frame.

"Those are metal detectors Luna", Marco rolled his eyes. Surely she would know what they were. Marco thought it was just another one of her jokes. The only reason why she would of never seen one was it she'd never travel to public events.

Moon meanwhile was in a state of panic because her wand had metallic pieces. If it was a metal detector then they could detect her wand, and she would have to have an awkward conversation with her friends. She had to disguise her wand as something when they searched her. Thinking quickly, she whispered, " Magical purse transformation! " She felt the same change from a smooth metallic texture to a leathery texture. Satisfied that it would roll the security guards, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Next!" , a security officer cried out. Moon stepped up next time she had to do was get past this checkpoint, and she would be with her waiting friends.

"Please empty your pockets."

Moon grabbed her purse wand, praying that the disguise would work. Fortunately for her, the security guards didn't seem to be suspicious of her purse wand. Once she stepped through the metal detector, she was handed back her purse. She placed her purse wand back into her hoodie before she waved back at the guards.

"Have a great evening!

" You too young lady", they waved back.

"That took a while", Star shook her head as Luna approached the waiting group.

" Let's get some snacks quickly before the show begins! ", Marco suggested.

"Good idea", Jackie agreed. They went into the stadium to find that all of the possible food vendors were already busy with huge lines of people lined up. It would take ages for them to get anything! Luckily Luna had gold coins in her purse. If there was one thing underpaid employees couldn't resist, it was a generous tip to boost their income. Greed could be a great ally one could say.

" Here take some of these coins. This will sure get their attention! "

"Wait are these real good coins?" , Jackie widened her eyes.

"Yes! Now go get some snacks!"

Both Star and Marco groaned at Luna's antics. She didn't need to pay everything with gold. How did her mother allow her to spend that much money. Need mother just be loaded to allow Luna to spend this much money. They nevertheless took the coins and went to the nearest vendor with the food they wand. The group went to a a vendor that sold candy and other sugary foods. They went in front of the line to the displeasure of everyone else in the line. The employees didn't take too kindly to some teenagers cutting the line.

"Hey get back in line you little pieces of sh-", an angry employee started. They were silenced when they saw gold coins in the teens' hands. This could be the opportunity to retire early!

" How about now? ", Luna looked smugly.

" Is that real gold?! ", another employee shouted. The rest of the crowd were stunned that some teenagers actually had gold coin. They looked authentic too! The coins looked like one of the old gold coins from the 1600s. The employees started to grin as they had finally hit gold. Finally wealthy customers!

" Yep. Now how about we get some snacks", Luna smiled.

"Well then we'll be happy to do business with you."

" I'll take a bag of carmel popcorn, a rainbow slushie, and a bag of chocolate ", Luna ordered.

" I'll have two churros, a soda, and a rainbow slushie", Marco ordered for Star.

"I'll just have a pretzel and a soda" , Jackie said.

"Alright, four servings of deliciousness coming right up!" , the first employee said. They eagerly grabbed the snacks as quickly as they can. It wasn't everyday that someone would pay with gold. They had to impress their customers to increase the chances of a better tip. The snacks were grabbed in record time. They handed all of the snacks to the teens in under a minute.

"Alright here you go!"

" Thanks! ", Luna smiled.

" Well now you have to pay", the employee said.

"Oh right. On second thought, I think I'll pay you with something else besides the coin", Luna looked sadly. Every employee began to become enraged or depressed at her statement. They were allowed to cut in line! Can teenagers. They were about to yell at her when she pulled out something out of her pocket. To their astonishment, it was a gold bar! It was easily worth millions of dollars! Everyone didn't care speak in case this was a prank. She slammed the good bar into the counter with a thud. Just to make sure it was real, one of the employees tried to bend it to no success.

" A gold bar for your troubles. I think you'll quite enjoy this", Luna winked as she dragged her dumbfounded friends away. Everyone else erupted into cheers of glee at their good luck. They'd retire immediately after this concert! Later on in a news report, every one of the former employees all said that a mysterious girl handed them their salvation in the form of a gold bar. They went to the bank to cash it in, and they were astonished to hear that their gold bar was worth one million dollars! They would later become millionaires by using the money to form their own company. All of this from a single gold bar.

Back in the present, Star, Jackie, and Marco were rendered speechless at Luna's wealth. If there was any doubt that Luna was loaded, tonight just confirmed Luna was indeed rich. Jackie was the first one to recover from it.

" What in the actual hell was that?!"

"Charity?" , Luna humored her.

"Luna you don't give strangers gold!" , Marco yelled. This topped last week's act of kindness. Her gold coins from last week were small fry compared to gold bars. How did she have this much money?! There was no way Luna was just an average teenager. There has to be more than meets the eye about her.

"Did I go overboard again?"

" Yes! ", literally everyone shouted at the same time.

" Yeesh. You need to relax", Luna rolled her eyes.

"We'll relax when you tell us how'd you get that much money!" , Star shouted.

"Don't we have to get to our seats?" , Luna changed the subject. They checked the time to see that they had less than ten minutes to get to their seats before the concert started. The group decided to drop the subject for now.

"You're right. Come on, let's find out seats", Marco gestured for everyone to follow him. The group managed to find their seats after about five minutes of wandering around the stadium. They walked carefully to not bump into anyone as they moved towards their seats. Their seats were located around the middle section of the stadium, giving them a nice vantage point without being too far away. Marco sat in the middle of the girls with Jackie and Star next to him. Luna was sitting right next to Jackie. Marco checked the time to see that the concert was about to start.

"So you said you never heard any Love Sentence before correct?", Marco asked.

" Yeah. I'm kind of our of the loop", Luna admitted.

"You haven't heard of Love Sentence before? Well you're ears are about to be blessed!" , Jackie said excitedly.

"Be prepared for the best music ever!" , Star jumped into the air.

Not a moment later, a loud siren blared throughout the stadium. Luna had to cover her ears from the loud noise piercing her ears. She could faintly make out dogs trying to chase something. There were searchlights scanning the base of the wall in the stage. Then a massive explosion rocked the stadium. Any conversations were halted to a standstill as everyone waited with anticipation as smoke appeared from the hole from the explosion. In the smoke several shadowy figures appeared. When they appeared a bright searchlight focused on them. Screams of excitement were heard as Love Sentence came into view. Star, Marco, and Jackie were excited beyond belief while Luna just stood there passively.

"Hello Echo Creek!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Such pageantry! I love it, I love it!", Marco shouted.

"Straight out of the Echo Creek Penitentiary I'm Justin Towers, and this one goes out to everyone who 's just friends!", the lead singer said. The singers began to do their first part of the song. Everyone began to cheer for the performers. People who weren't excited already were surely pumped. Even Luna was beginning to grow excited along the rest of the crowd. Luna saw her friends jumping in the air with the rest of the audience.

"HUUUU, it's our second favorite song!", both Star and Marco yelled the same time.

"It's my favorite song!", Jackie added. She grabbed both Luna's and Marco's hands and began to dance with each of them.

"Dance with me dudes!"

Marco gestured for Star to dance with them, and she happily grabbed his hands. Star knew that this would be an awesome night, especially with Marco being right next to her. Nothing could ruin it now. Her besties were all getting along! Surrendering herself to the flow, she danced together with her friends as they sang along with the band.

"It was no secret. The way that we feel", Star and Marco began.

"A love that's so pure. A love that's so real", Luna sang along.

"You showed me your world, and it felt like a sign", Jackie sang with all the passion she had.

"But you acted too slow, and you ran out of ti-i-ime!", All four of them sang at the same time.

"And now we'll be just friends! We will be just friends! And now we'll be just friends!", Star and Marco ironically said.

"Be juuuuuust friends!", Luna added. She was having the time of her life! This was the most fun she had in a while. Even when she hung out with River, she didn't have quite as much fun as this. She could be herself in this moment. She glanced at Marco, and she though he looked especially cute in the lighting. Anyone who was with him was a lucky person for scoring such a fine man.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! You didn't have a clue! So you went out and got busy! And found somebody new, new, new!"

"And now we'll be just friends! Oh, we will be just friends! And now we'll be just friends! Be just friends!", Marco and Jackie sung together. They seemed to be in the moment as they danced together. Time seemed to slow down for both of them. Then Jackie slowly leaned over for a kiss. Marco had a small panic attack but not from his usual nervousness. It seemed kind of off for some odd reason, something he hasn't felt before. He quickly glanced at Luna who seemed to be even more mesmerizing in this light. He smiled lightly before he felt Jackie's lips. His mind shut down as he returned the kiss.

"And now we'll be...Oooh-oooh Oooh-oooh Oooh-oooh! Be just friends...!", Star and Luna cried out. Luna went on to sing more, but Star stopped when she saw that people began to kiss each other spontaneously at that line. Everyone around them began to kiss each other. Star turned around to see that Marco and Jackie were embracing each other. She nearly had a cardiac arrest from seeing that. Star tried to take several breathes of air to attempt calm herself. It only made her panic worse as painful memories of Marco dating Jackie swirled in her head. Her negative emotions simmered to a boiling point, and Star knew that she couldn't stay with the couple or she would explode. She broke off with Marco before heading down the stadium in a hurry.

"Wow", Marco opened his eyes. That kiss felt incredible, and it would of been perfect if he didn't feel awkward about it. He couldn't put his hand on it. He then realized that he didn't feel Star anymore. He looked around to see where Star was. He spotted her heading down towards the front of the stage like she was possessed.

"Star? Where are you going?", Marco called out to her.

"I'm coming too", Luna volunteered. The two headed down to the stadium to check up on Star. Luna in particular had a sinking suspicion as to why Star had such a bad reaction. They went to the stage to find Star smiling when she stopped in front of the stage. Luna especially was unnerved by Star's smile. To an average person it seemed like a typical Star smile, but Luna noticed that her smile seemed a bit unhinged and forced.

"Are you alight? I'm sorry about the...the. It just kind of happened", Marco looked guilty.

"Ah don't be silly. I just wanted to be down here by the stage so I could feel their sweat spraying on my face", Star smiled awkwardly.

"Sweat."

"Are you sure?", Luna asked.

"Duh! What are friends for? Now go up there and be with your girlfriend", Star grinned. Internally, it hurt to say those words at all. The more she pretended that she had no feelings for him, the more intense the feelings got. Oh how much she wanted to be the one to kiss Marco. It was like the song lyrics. She was just too slow to realize her feelings for him.

"You're the best friend a man can have", Marco hugged her.

"Now go. She's waiting", Star insisted. Marco went back up the stadium to be with Jackie. Just as he got back, a new song played. The couple looked at each other before they leaned in for a kiss. Star could feel her heart ripping into two pieces when she saw the two kissing. She had to get away from here as soon as possible. She was prevented from leaving when she felt Luna's hand.

"Are you sure you're alright? I know you like Marco a lot so if you need to talk it out, I'm here for you buddy", Luna offered.

"What? Psst. That's ridiculous! Everyone knows I like Oscar!", Star acted surprised.

"I don't know who this Oscar is, but I do know that you like Marco. Sooner or later you'll have to confront your feelings soon", Luna warned.

"I-I have to go. I don't feel so well", Star lied.

"Should I tell Marco?"

"Don't. It's his night to relax! No reason to burden him", Star shook her head. Why was Luna able to tell so much about her after they just met. It was like if Luna had known her for a very long time. Was she really this obvious with her feelings? Ironically almost every one of her friends knew she ha some feelings for Marco except for Marco himself. Did he even love her back if she was honest with her feelings? Star was too afraid of a rejection if she had proposed so she remained silent with her feelings.

"Would you want me to come with you?"

"No thank you. I'll just leave you here with Marco."

Fortunately for Star, Luna didn't press for any more information. Luna headed back towards the top of the stadium. 'That was a close one', Star wiped off a beat of sweat from her face. She was half-tempted to tell Luna about her feelings, however at the last second decided against it. Star felt like she had some kind of connection with Luna, and she wasn't sure why. Star knew she would have to reveal her true feelings sooner or later, but she wanted to delay it as much as possible. Star felt that she was the one that ruined the night because she couldn't get over Marco Even though she had left the stadium by now, she could feel the negativity still lingering. She had to release it somehow. She decided to point her wand into the air and release all of her negative emotions in a single blast. She then was on her merry way back home.

Meanwhile, Moon was still enjoying the concert. The music was unlike anything she had ever heard back on Mewni. It was a nice, refreshing experience to hear some new music styles. At the same time it felt empty without Star. Her constant positivity always kept the night alive. Jackie and Marco of course seemed to be having the time of their lives. They were jamming together in harmony. Moon wished that she had brought along River. He would of loved this! She had to make it up for River for not being there for him recently. Just as she was going to eat another piece of chocolate, she heard a faint whizzing sound coming from behind her. She looked behind to see a massive bolt of green magic crashing into a sign and exploding it. 'Oh no, that must be Star!', Moon swore to herself. She should've been there for her future daughter! Now Star's probably mentally unstable. Moon made a note to herself to have a nice long chat with Star.

The concert ended after another hour of entertainment. Moon was sad that it was over but at the same time glad that it was over. Moon could still remember Star's detached smile that she gave to Marco. Moon looked over to Marco and Jackie chatting with each other. They seem to be ranking which songs were the best. To be honest, she felt like the first one was probably the best one. Moon checked the time and saw it was getting late. She had to get back home soon.

"Thanks Marco. I had a blast today."

"No problem Luna", Marco smiled.

"Do I owe you anything?", Luna teased.

" NO! ", the couple shouted.

"I need to get going now", Luna looked sadly. She really wanted to stay over with Marco. It would be so fun! Yet she didn't because Moon promised River that she would spend time with him tomorrow. 'You can't win them all', Moon thought.

" It was nice hanging out with you. We should do that more often", Jackie smiled.

"I hope we can see you soon!" , Marco added.

"BYE!" , Luna waved her friends goodbye.

The couple returned her gesture as they headed their separate ways. Marco walked with Jackie to her home before he headed home. 'Today was a blast!', Marco thought. He had an amazing time with his friends tonight, sans for the awkward moment with Star. Marco still felt guilty about kissing Jackie in front of Star despite Star telling him it was ok. But it felt so right in the moment! The rest of the night would of been perfect if it weren't for a nagging feeling that something was off. He was unsure of why he felt this way. Marco definitely knew it wasn't from Star. So what was it?

His thoughts soon wandered to Luna. She was such a fun person to be with. Her smile was so cute, and she had a great singing voice. He wished Luna asked to stay over for a sleepover. They could watch movies or play games all night with Star! Speaking of Star, Luna told him that Star was heading home early because of a vague reason. Maybe she wasn't in the mood to do anything fun tonight. If that was the case then he'll give Star some space to get better. He decided he would make it up for Star tomorrow by spending more time with her. That'll cheer her up! He was pulled out of his thoughts when he reached Jackie's house.

"That was an amazing night. I'll see you later", Jackie walked towards her house.

" Yeah, you too", Marco agreed. Welp, now he had to walk home alone. He whistled out an old tune while he walked home.

Meanwhile Moon was running towards the concrete waterway so she could cast her spell without being detected. She was reflecting tonight while she was running with several memories she picking out. Moon felt bad that she wasn't there to comfort her future daughter. She should of at least walked with her daughter home and maybe Star will finally open up with her. She had to talk to her daughyer next time she came back. Aside from that uncomfortable memory, the rest of the night was incredible. Moon had a great time indulging on some Earth food while singing along with the rest of the crowd. She really wasn't a big fan of large social gatherings, but this concert was the exception. Marco made the evening fun with his witty responses and remarks. Now Moon was beginning to regret saying that she had to go home. She should of stayed overnight before leaving in the morning. That way she'll be able to make it in time to spend some time with River.

Moon arrived at the concrete waterway after about thirty minutes. She was tired but not as tired as before since she didn't have to carry another person. She slid down the steep edges until she got to the bottom of it. Moon looked around to see if there was anybody around her. Seeing that she was alone, she pulled out her wand and transformed it back into its normal form. She recited the words "Teleportos dimensional converinclo timeless! " until a large portal appeared in front of her. She hopped right into the portal. A short time later, she was back at her room. That was one hell of an adventure to be sure. She couldn't wait to go back to the future! Now she had to go find her mom to announce her return.

Moon checked her mom's office to find her still hard at work with mountains of paperwork on her desk. Her mother seemed to be working overtime to finish up the negotiations with the monsters. Her mother was so busy that she didn't notice Moon walk straight into the office. Moon had to cough loudly to get her mother's attention. Her mother seemed surprised to see her but nevertheless was happy to see her daughter.

"Sweetie!" , Comet embraced Moon in a hug.

"Hi mom! I'm back!" , Moon returned the embrace.

"So how was the adventure?" , Comet asked her daughter.

"It was great! It was probably the best night of my life!" , Moon grinned.

"Oh so you did have a 'lovely' night today", Comet said knowingly. She didn't take her daughter as a wild teenager, but it seemed her assumptions were wrong. Comet could only imagine what the outcomes were. Her daughter was truly following in her footsteps. 'I'm going to be a grandmother soon! ', Comet thought. She was already thinking up of names for her upcoming grandbabies. She had to plan the baby's birth party and so much more!

" MOM! I didn't do such thing! ", Moon pouted. She was a dignified princess for corn's sake! Moon couldn't believe that her mother still believes that she was a delinquent. If she really wanted to have a "fun" time then she'd be seeking boyfriends already. Who wouldn't want to date the princess of Mewni? Plus Moon considered herself to be quite a beauty so scoring a few boyfriends shouldn't be too difficult. In fact several princes have already tried to make woo her already. They were of course all terrible at doing so. It was so infuriating! It didn't make it better that her mother thought she was irresponsible.

"Don't be shy about it. If you need some advice on your 'performance ', you can ask me. Now tell me how it-", Comet smirked.

Welp this was officially the most embarrassing conversation to ever have with one's parents. Moon blushed heavily at what her mother was implying, and her offer for advice made it even worse. Her face began to resemble a tomato from the amount of blushing she was doing. She was barely able to keep her composure at this state. Her mother was definitely going to receive her wrath, but first she had to release her emotions.

" MOM! "


	6. Chapter 6 Pranks Ahoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of A New Frontier! I'm back after another hectic week of school. Moonco is ready to be launched soon! Moon's ready for her revenge! What will she do? Let's find out together! Let me know which version of this story you enjoy better. Without further ado, let's begin!

Mewni AU

"Let's finish off today's negotiations", Comet declared.

"Agreed. We'll end off with what we want once the treaty is signed", the monster king nodded.

"We want to have our lands protected from further Mewman expansion and Mewman attacks", a monster general said.

"As long as you stop raiding our fields I'll arrange protection against expansion", Comet assured the monsters. Things were going rather well right now. She was optimistic that a peace treaty was going to be signed in a few months. They were in the final stages of drafting a final peace treaty. The only problem was that one of their top generals disappeared around week ago. Nobody knew where he went. One day he was there for the negotiations, and the next day he vanished. The monsters were convinced someone had assassinated him. It took an additional week to calm them down. Comet didn't need any more work on her plate.

"That's good to hear. I think we need to discuss more on trade between our people", the monster king said.

"Agreed. We'll start a new guild incorporating both monster and Mewman merchants", Comet said.

"Good, that'll give us more economic power", another monster general grunted his approval.

"That sounds nice. Why don't we take a break and have some of my pie", Comet suggested.

"That sound great. We're dying to have some of your tasty pastries", the monster king briefly smiled.

"All right I'll bring them in", Comet nodded her head. She got up from her seat to get her pies in the room next to this one. She always kept a stash of precooked pastries during meetings or negotiations to end them on a positive note. Comet could smell her home made pies' aroma. She always kept her pies warm with magic in order to make them taste as good as possible. Comet levitated her pies onto plates into the room of diplomacy. The monsters were already licking their mouths at the smell of the delicious pastries. It's often said that Comet was the best cook on Mewni. Her daughter unfortunately was a mediocre cook at best, and a terrible cook at worst. 'Well besides these nachos', Comet added. Her daughter had apparently been able to make some amazing foods she called nachos. She was unsure where her daughter got the recipe from, but she was glad for her daughter. Comet , however, made a note to herself to at least teach her daughter how to cook good pies.

"Ahhh the best part of the negotiations", a monster general grinned.

"Let's dig in boys!", another general laughed. Each monster eagerly grabbed a plate of the masterfully baked pastries. They ravaged the pies within seconds of getting their hands on them. Only a few monsters were showing decent table manners. 'Maybe I'll have to teach them table manners', Comet sighed. She grabbed her own pie and sat next to the monster king. She grabbed her fork and removed a piece of the pie. To her horror, the pie exploded in her face! Fruits, crust, and jam splattered all over her face and dress! All of the monsters instantly stopped what they were doing and stared at the queen. Comet saw that a few of them had to restrain themselves from laughing at her. She looked in a mirror to see how severe the mess was. She was horrified when she saw she was covered in pie! She had to clean this up in order to not make this even more embarrassing.

"Excuse me for this embarrassing display. I'll go grab a towel to clean myself", Comet excused herself. She grabbed a towel on the table and wiped herself off to get the stain off. To her relief, the pie was coming off. She was cleaning herself off when a monster suddenly howled with laughter. Soon every monster in attendance was laughing, even the monster king, so hard that they were rolling on the floor. 'What are they laughing at?!', Comet growled. She looked down at h-er dress to see why they were laughing. She realized with horror that the towel had black ink on it! Now she covered herself with black ink!

"I need to go!", Comet blushed with embarrassment.

"You certainly need to clean yourself up!", a monster yelled out.

"HAHAHAHA!", all of the monsters laughed at the remark. Comet ran out of the room as fast as possible to avoid further embarrassment. 'How could this happen'?!, Comet panicked. She had prepared all of the pies herself! There was no way she had baked a defective pie since she has never before baked a defective pastry before. There had to be another answer to this! Comet considered sabotage, but she had no way to prove it. She had few enemies so finding out who will be difficult. Even worse was the fact that most of the pie is covered with black ink, eliminating most of the evidence. Shaking her head, she rushed to clean herself in the bathroom.

Along the castle walls, people were stifling their laughter at the sight of the queen covered in ink. People were already gossiping on how the queen could of gotten ink over herself. One of the common theories was that she overworked herself so much that she accidentally drank ink, believing it was water. Comet was even more embarrassed overhearing the gossip. When she reached near her room, she spotted her daughter with River. Comet prayed that she could avoid the notice of her daughter but alas she was spotted. Her daughter looked at her dumbfounded for a second before she burst out laughing. Soon River and the guards joined in on the laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!", everyone laughed to the expense of Comet.

"What happened mom? Did you work too hard to 'write' down your thoughts?", Moon winked. Cue more laughter at Moon's puns. Comet wanted to bury her face on her palms from sheer embarrassment. She decided she had enough of this.

"Stop it!", Comet says, flustered at the laughing.

"We're so sorry Queen Comet", the guards and River apologized. Moon however still seemed to be holding in more laughter. 'Was she responsible for the exploding pie?', Comet wondered, 'No! My Moon Pie would never stoop that low'. Moon did pranks but not this embarrassing. Her Moon Pie was better than that!

"Mom what happened?", Moon asked innocently.

"I was at the end of the negotiations when my pastry exploded on my face! Then the next thing I knew I was splattered with pastry! When I tried to wipe off the pastry with a towel, it was laced with ink! I think someone sabotaged the pie and towel", Comet hyperventilated.

"Don't worry your majesty we'll get to the bottom of this", a royal guard assured her. Moon looked like she was going to explode from laughter at that statement. 'What is going on here?', Comet wondered. Her daughter's was oddly suspicious like she knows something about the pie. First her daughter laughed when nobody, except for the monsters, else did. Then she seemed to think it was funny even when everyone else calmed down. That was enough to warrant suspicion about her daughter. Comet had to get to the bottom of this.

"Sweetie, did you happen to bake any pastries today?"

"No Mom. How come?", Moon responded.

"Oh just asking. I must say did you tamper with the towels?", Comet asked her daughter.

"No Mom! I had nothing to do with your pies!", Moon denied even though she looked guilty as hell.

"Wait, I never mentioned anything about pies", Comet realized. No her Moon Pie did not just prank her! If her Moon pie did then she'll get the mother of all lectures! Comet smiled wickedly at the thought of teaching her daughter a lesson or two on respect. She'll regret the day that she crossed her, Comet the Chef!

"Uh lucky guess", Moon smiled nervously.

"Uh-hu. Then why do you look like you're trying to hold back more laughter?", Comet raised her eye.

"I uh, gotta go! I have some uh, very important business to attend to. BYE!", Moon bolted out of the hallway. Comet's eyes twitched for a second before she let out a scream of pure frustration.

"Guards STOP her!", Comet roared at her guards. The guards stayed still for several moments while they tried to process what just happened. They were snapped back to reality when Comet gave them death glared.

"Right your majesty! Come on lads!", the leader of the group snapped out of their daze. They sprinted to find the princess, but she already had a large head start from their momentary daze. Comet rubbed her head to try to alleviate her growing headache. Why did her Moon Pie prank her?! Was it because of what she said previously about her Moon Pie getting laid by someone? Come on! Her daughter was of the age where she would find some nice boys! Even if her daughter didn't get laid, she didn't have to go that far! Her daughter better be prepared for the revenge of Comet the Chef! Comet grabbed River by his collar and rushed down the hallways to find Moon.

Meanwhile Moon was play a game of hide and seek with her pursuers. She had so far been able to lose her pursuers. Moon giggled hysterically while she hid in the bushes of the royal garden. She had pulled off her most elaborate prank yet! It took her ages to find a spare pie that her mother baked. Moon made sure that she picked the pie that her mother was most likely going to eat because she made the pies she ate a special design. Then she casted a spell to make it explode once it was eaten. To finish the prank she soaked the towel next to her mother with ink and cast another spell that disguised the look of ink. Her prank was brilliant! Now all she had to do was avoid her mother for awhile until her mother calmed down. In the meanwhile she could visit the future!

Moon grabbed her wand from her pocket to create her disguise. Moon quietly chanted her disguise spell to change her appearance to one more akin to something worn by Earthlings. Once she was done, she was wearing a purple hoodie and navy jeans. Satisfied, she got out of her hiding spot and looked around to see if there was nobody. Seeing nobody around her, she casted her portal spell.

"Teleportos dimensional converinclo timeless!", Moon chanted. She created a portal in the nick of time as she heard the guards running towards the garden. Moon hopped right into the portal just as the guards reached the garden. Moon chuckled at her narrow escape from detection. She was the ultimate escapee! She couldn't wait to celebrate her escape with Marco. She then wondered what's in store for her in the future. 'Only one way to find out', Moon thought.

Meanwhile the castle staff were desperately trying to search for Moon. Comet alerted all of the castle staff to report Moon's position if they see Moon. She, however, was nowhere to be seen. The staff had not seen Moon since the chase began! 'She has to be here somewhere!', Comet panicked. Her Moon Pie will not escape justice! Where could she possibly be? Maybe River knows? They were best friends after all and a possible couple.

" River did you know about Moon's prank? "

"No your majesty", River shook his head.

" Are you sure you don't know? ", Comet raised her eye.

" Nope. She didn't say a word about a prank", River answered honestly. Comet scanned his face for any signs of a lie. Seeing that there wasn't a trade of a lie anywhere on his face, Comet begrudgingly accepted River's explanation. If River didn't know where her daughter was then who would know?

"If she isn't here then where is she?", Comet asked.

" I have no idea. She's been acting strangely for the past few weeks. She's been even more energetic then usual, and she's starting to wear different clothes", River murmered.

"Ah ha! I knew she had to be in a relationship! That must explain her odd behavior! She got all riled up when I had a discussion with her!" , Comet snapped her finger.

"Who's the boy?", River narrowed his eyes. Whoever caught Moon's attention will be getting a serious beat down. He's had a crush on her since they first laid eyes on each other. She was the splitting image of beauty and wisdom. River always thought Moon was too good for him so he never told her about his crush. Now that another boy has entered the scene, he'll have to track down this punk! Then he'll pummel the punk until that scum would leave his Moon alone! Moon deserved the best! River was already thinking about ten different ways to eliminate the competition.

" I'm not sure. She left in a buff the last time I asked her about it. Whoever he is, he must really be lucky to score a catch like my daughter", Comet smirked. She didn't notice River's intense death glare at that statement. 'He'll wish he was never born!', River growled.

Earth Prime

"On Marcoooo!"

" What is it Star? "

"I'm hungry. Can you make me some nachos?"

"Sure thing Star", Marco nodded. He grabbed the ingredients before he headed to the kitchen. Today was another ordinary day. They just got off from school, and they started doing their homework. Star, of course, hated school so she tended to pay attention to school as little as possible. He always had to help her with lessons she skipped. Marco didn't mind it since she was so adorable! Plus the end results were always worth it! He could spend the afternoon with Star and go on a date with Jackie! The best part about it was that school will soon be over! Then he'll have all summer to relax with the people he cared about the most! Marco smiled at the thought of summer break.

He twirled around his spatula while he was cooking. The familiar aroma of his nachos brought back pleasant memories of previous Friendship Tuesdays. 'Ah those were the good times', Marco sighed happily. Marco placed his finished nachos into a plate. He made just the right amount of nachos for the both of them. He knew Star loved to devour the nachos so he always cooked some extra nachos for her. He was about to bring the plate of nachos upstairs when the door bell rang. 'I wonder who that could be?', Marco wondered.

" I'll get the door. You focus on those nachos! ", Star called from upstairs. She ran downstairs to greet whoever was at the door. 'Who knows, maybe it'll be a new friend!', Star beamed. She opened the door, and she was shocked at who was at the door. It was Luna! Her afternoon got a whole lot better!

" Oh my gosh! Luna you're here! "

"Yeah, I'm here alright. Sorry if I wasn't here for almost a week", Luna smiled sheepishly.

" What?! Don't be silly, you're always welcomed here. I'll go get Marco. Oh MARCOOOO! A beautiful lady's here to see you! ", Star called out to Marco.

" Star! ", Luna blushed. She was not here to specifically see Marco! She was here to spend time with them!

"Coming Star!", Marco said. He ran into the living room, and he was pleasantly surprised to see Luna standing next to Star. It's been so long since he had seen her! Where has she been?! She's been absent for almost one week after the Love Sentence concert. His days seemed duller without her. Sure he had Star and Jackie, but Luna added just that little bit of spice to his days. Too bad he had homework right now.

"Luna you're here!"

"Greetings Marco! I wanted to pop by", Luna smiled.

"You came by at a pretty bad time. We have to do our homework so you could hang around till we're done. Is that okay with you?", Marco told her.

"I don't mind at all! I could help you with you're homework!", Luna assured him.

"You can help us! Great! Marco here needs a break from teaching me. Can you help me with math?", Star asked.

"Uh, sure", Luna nodded. She was glad that she studied even more Earth culture while she was back on Mewni. She had picked up some more advanced math skills to reinforce her already existing knowledge of math. Moon considered herself proficient with math up to the Earth equivalent of algebra. She picked up trigonometry, and she was currently working on advanced algebra. She hoped that her math skills were sufficient enough to help her future daughter. If not then she could always call Marco over to help. Marco seemed to be a smart boy for his age.

"Great! Come to my room. Also can you bring me the plate of nachos Marco?", Star gestured.

"Right!", Marco ran back into the kitchen to fetch his homemade masterpieces. 'Ah nachos!', Moon smiled. She had tried out Marco's recipe, and they were a success! She surprised River and her mom with these nachos. They loved them! They said that it was among the best dishes they ever had. She had to get more cooking lessons from Marco!

"Marco can you teach me how to cook sometime?"

"Sure. I can teach you during the weekend", Marco said.

"Thanks!"

She'll become a master chef in no time! Giddy at that thought, she grabbed Marco's nachos and headed upstairs with Star. Moon wanted to facepalm seeing her future daughter's room. It was still unorganized! In fact it looked even worse then last time! Textbooks and notes were sprawling across the floor with clothes littered across the room. Moon had to hold back a, motherly?, urge to grab a broom and towel to clean off the worst of the mess. 'How can a person live like this?!', Moon wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had to teach her future daughter how to clean a room properly.

"Here we are!"

" Star do you clean up your room like ever? ", Luna asked, hoping for some positive feedback.

" Nope! Why would I when I have magic! ", Star shook her head.

" Star! How could you live in this mess! I at least would clean up your clothes! ", Luna deadpanned. Her future daughter should at least be able to organize something with magic! It was common sense! Using too much magic just made one lazy!

" Fine! I'll clean up my room later! Gosh you sound like my mother! ", Star shouted.

" You have no idea", Luna said cryptically.

"Riggghhhhttttt, you're my mother from the past" , Star joked.

"Yeah..." , Luna went along.

"Moving on! I need help with some boring math! Can you help me on this problem?" , Star pointed to a piece of paper on her bed.

"Let me take a look at this", Luna grabbed the paper. 'Hmm geometry. I'm only partially done with studying geometry ', Moon scratched her head. She had recently started on geometry, and she was incredibly bored when studying it. The only reason why Moon even bothered to study geometry was to apply Earth technology to Mewni. After all, she needed to know math in order to apply the technology correctly. So far her future daughter seemed to be stuck on trigonometry. Luckily for Star, Moon was great at the subject. Moon felt confident she could help her future daughter.

" Alright here's what you do...", Luna explained to Star. While Luna was explaining to Star, Marco watched the two from the door. 'Awww. They're getting along', Marco smiled. He had no idea Moon was good at math. He reckoned she was around his level of math proficiency, which was impressive because he was valedictorian of his grade level. Marco wanted to challenge Luna to a math off to see who's smarter. It should be interesting. He couldn't wait until the school year was over to have some fun with Luna. He waited until Luna was done helping Star to announce his presence.

"And that's how you solve it", Luna finished.

" Wow thanks! You're a great teacher like Mr. Safe Kid! ", Star awed. She heard audible groans coming behind her. Both of the girls looked being them and was Marco standing at the door.

" Marco you're here! "

"I was going to pop in, but you guys seemed to be having a great time", Marco explained.

" Yeah! Luna over here helped me solve the problem I was stuck on. She's awesome! ", Star grabbed Luna by the side.

"I'm happy I could help", Luna smiled.

" I'm glad you could help ", Marco patted her on the head. 'Her hair is so soft and silky', Marco thought. Even her hair was beautiful. She was the perfect girl for anybody to date. He saw Luna blush at his gesture, but she didn't stop him.

" Maybe you two should hook up. You two are math nerds and safety experts! ", Star joked. Both Marco and Luna blushed a deep red at her statement. They looked away from each other and scooched away from each other.

" Star! I'm already dating Jackie! ", Marco groaned.

" Yeah, like what Marco said. I just met him! ", Luna seconded. Why did her future daughter keep teasing her about her relationship with Marco! Sure he was a nice boy, but she just met him. Plus she would rather date River than Marco! Even if she had feelings for him, Marco was already dating Jackie! 'Though he wouldn't be a bad choice', Moon thought. He was caring, handsome, and smart. If anyone deserved to date Marco, it was her future daughter.

" Who knows? They say you could fall in love at first sight", Star insisted.

"Star! Love at first sight is only in fairytales" , Marco blushed.

"Come on Marco! Luna's your waiting princess! ", Star added.

" STAR! ", both Marco and Luna shouted at the same time. Why was Star so infuriating?! She should know better then to say he should be dating Luna. He already had a girlfriend! He's been dreaming of dating Jackie since kindergarten! Now that he's dating her, it was a dream come true! If he dumped Jackie for Luna now, he'll look like a jerk! Marco was going to make his relationship with Jackie work no matter what! Marco had no doubt Luna would be one of his closest friends in the future, but he was definitely sticking with Jackie. 'Why does friend feel so weird?', Marco wondered.

" How about you date him instead", Luna retorted. Star blushed at Luna's proposal.

"I uh, need to do my homework!" , Star changed the subject quickly.

"Sure you do", Marco rolled his eyes.

" Blah Blah Blah! I'm eating nachos! ", Star rammed down a handful of nachos into her mouth before munching on them fiercely. Both Marco and Luna looked at each other and muttered, "Star."

Luna sat down next to Star in case She needed any help with her homework. Marco grabbed his homework and joined them in Star's room. They worked through homework thanks to Luna being able to help Star, enabling Marco to work on his homework uninterrupted. Marco couldn't help but pet Luna's hair while he did his homework. Touching her hair seemed to calm his mind. He was able to complete his homework faster after touching her hair. Luna didn't seem to mind his gesture as she continued to work with Star. 'She's so cute', Marco chuckled. He wondered what it would be like if he met Luna just a few months earlier. Maybe Star was right, he might of hooked up with Luna. She had all of the qualifications and more to be a great girlfriend. Unfortunately he asked Jackie to be his girlfriend a few months ago. 'That's a shame', Marco thought.

"Marco you really like touching my hair huh?"

"Yeah...", Marco rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I told you two are perfect for each other!", Star teased them.

"What?! No! Luna's hair is just comfortable to touch!", Marco defended.

"Yeah like, wait what?! You think my hair's comfortable?!", Luna screeched. Did people think her hair was nice to stroke? River said her hair was so soft, but she brushed it off. It seemed boys liked to touch her hair. Does that mean Marco liked her? 'No way he likes me!', Moon denied. Marco was about to answer when Star answered for him.

"Let me try. Oh that's nice", Star giggled as she stroked Luna's hair.

"Star...", Moon groaned. Why did her future daughter like her hair? It wasn't like her hair was anything special. Her hair was in better shape since she was the princess, but her future daughter should have similar hair conditions too! Moon was sure her future daughter's hair was as good as her own. So why did Marco touch her hair and not Star's? 'He likes you', her internal voice reasoned. Moon quickly stamped that thought out of her head. Moon had to focus on getting information about the future to help her own timeline. She had to make sure nobody found out who she really was. On the side she wanted to befriend her future daughter and Marco.

"See Star agrees with me", Marco pointed out.

"Fine! My hair is nice!", Luna huffed.

"If you're uncomfortable with me touching your hair, I can stop", Marco added.

"What? No you can keep touching my hair. I'm just surprised you find my hair comfortable", Luna assured him.

"Awww. You lovebirds need to get a portal", Star giggled. They were a great couple! They bantered between each other like a couple! Though Star felt a pang in her heart when she thought about the two together. Somewhere within her told her that it would be wrong to ship Luna with Marco but why? Star knew what Luna said earlier was true. Star still had feelings for him despite trying to repress the feelings. In fact they actually grew stronger the more she tried to repress them. Still that wasn't the only reason for her partial objection for the two. It was like as though her instincts told her that Luna wasn't who she said she really was. Star shook off that feeling. It wasn't like Luna was somehow her mother from the past right?

"STAR!", Marco and Luna groaned.

"Kidding, kidding! Let's just finish our homework", Star raised her hand in mock surrender.

"That's a good idea", Luna agreed. Moon awkwardly avoided Marco for the entire remainder of their time doing homework. She didn't need any more embarrassing feedback from her future daughter. Marco of course still continued to stroke her hair from time to time. Moon didn't mind him stroking her hair at all. She actually quite enjoyed the gesture. River's touch wasn't this soothing. 'Marco's definitely an interesting boy', Moon thought. They managed to finish the assignments in an hour. Moon smiled happily at her contribution. She had managed to answer any questions her daughter had on her homework. It was tough, but she managed to do it. Now this was where the fun begins!

"We're finished!"

"Yay! Thank you so much Luna", Star jumped up in the air.

"No problem Star", Luna chuckled. It felt so good seeing the look of appreciation on her future daughter's face. Maybe she'll get together with River and get 'busy'. That way they could have Star! Having Star around in her timeline will surely be a joy!

"So watch wanna do now?", Star asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we could go dimension hopping", Marco suggested.

"I know the perfect dimension! We could go to the Neverzone and see that hot bod of yours", Star purred. She loved his adult body. His face was even more handsome, and he had such big abs! Star recalled herself drooling over Marco's adult figure. 'It'd be fun if we got together', Star giggled. Luna was going to love Marco's adult body!

"Uh, sure that sounds like a great idea. What do you think Luna?", Marco blushed.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea", Luna shrugged. Truthfully, she was surprised that Marco had even known of the existence of the Neverzone. As far as she was aware, Earthlings shouldn't have knowledge of the Neverzone's existence because they're not supposed to know magic. 'Well Star's magical is she not?', Moon realized. The Neverzone was where the dimensional scissor forger lived, Hekapoo. One might think that having someone that important wanting to live in the Neverzone would mean it was a paradise but nope! It was far from a paradise, it was a living hell! It had some of the toughest conditions of any dimension with some of the most monstrous creatures to ever exist. The only reasons why anyone would go to the Neverzone was business with Hekapoo or being tested by Hekapoo for dimensional scissors. Trials for dimensional scissors were rare nowadays, and most people bought dimensional scissors instead. It would be interesting to see why Marco would even consider going to the Neverzone.

"Let me grab my dimensional scissors first", Marco fumbled around his pockets. It took him a few moments to find his dimensional scissors. When he pulled them out, Moon was shocked to see that it looked customized for him. There was no way he could of completed the trials as a mere humans. Humans were far less durable then Mewmans so it was inconceivable that he completed the trials.

"My own dimensional scissors!", Marco held out his pair proudly.

"Wow! Your own pairs of scissors?! How did you get those?", Luna awed.

"I spend sixteen years in the Neverzone to get these bad boys!", Marco stated proudly.

"Sixteen years?!", Luna almost fainted. How on Mewni did he survive for sixteen whole years in that hellhole?! Marco proved to be stronger than she had initially thought, but sixteen years was an accomplishment. Most trials lasted at most ten years, not sixteen years! Her admiration for him only grew.

"Yep! You need to see his adult body! He's super handsome", Star added.

"Can we not talk about my adult body?", Marco blushed.

"Aww come on Marco! It's so amazing. Those abs are killer!", Star teased.

"Can we just get going?", Marco groaned. Why did she always think about his abs?! He had to admit that his abs looked spicy, but this didn't warrant fangirling! He could only imagine at what the girl of his school's reaction would be like if they saw his adult body. It would be a mad mob! Everyone would want to either want to date him or want to get laid by him. Even Jackie would probably pass out from staring at his adult body. Marco prayed that Luna wouldn't get sudden fangirling syndrome in the Neverzone. Considering his luck, Luna would most likely start fangirling. 'Why do I have to be so handsome?', Marco internally groaned. Couldn't he be a little less handsome? Shaking his head, he opened up a portal to the Neverzone with his scissors.

"Welp here's a roundtrip to the Neverzone. I suggest we grab each other's hand or we'll be waiting days to weeks for each other."

"Alright then", Luna nodded.

"Here we go!", Star shouted. Luna grabbed onto Marco and Star's hands. They slowly walked into the portal. Marco led the way with the girls trailing behind him. They went into the portal without any incident.

"That went better then I expected, right Marco?", Luna sighed a breath of relief. She then noticed his hands were far bigger and muscular then before. Looking up, she gasped at what she saw. Marco was no longer a boy but a man! He had a stunning scar and the most muscular abs she had ever seen. He was perhaps the most handsome person she had ever seen! Even more so then River!

"You could say that", Marco chuckled in his deeper voice. It was nice to be back in the Neverzone!

"Is Luna okay?", Star pointed to a drooling Luna. Her pupils had become the shape of diamonds while she blushed profusely. Marco waved his hand to try and awaken Luna from her daze.

"Abbbssss", Luna said quietly.

"Luna! Don't you dare become a fangirl!", Marco groaned. He knew this would happen! Why did things like this happen to him?! Now he'll have three girls go crazy over him! First Star, then Jackie, and now Luna! He did not need any more girls adoring him! Marco began to regret going along with Star's plan. Marco shook Luna to see if that could wake her up. Instead of waking her up, it made his situation even worse! She leaned against his abs suddenly. Luna then began to stroke his abs like they were the most amazing thing in the universe. Marco instinctively blushed at her gesture. 'Was this what Luna felt when I touch her hair', Marco blushed. He wondered what will happen if Jackie was here. Probably something similar to Luna's reaction. He tried to push Luna off to no avail.

"Please be my king and the father of my heirs", Luna whispered.

"What?!", Marco yelped.

"Be mine", Luna whispered. 'Marco's the best for me, he's the best for me, he is...', Luna repeatedly thought. Her mind had shut down from any rational thoughts. The only thing she wanted to think about was Marco.

"Oh! Looks like you got a fan girl", Star joked.

"This isn't the time to joke!", Marco panicked. Was this going to be every girl's reaction to him?! He was pretty sure he heard Luna say that she wanted him to be the father of her children. That was an awkward request! If he wan't careful he'll have Luna hunting him down to the ends of the multiverse! When she caught him, she'll want to take their relationship to the next level! Marco shook Luna desperately in the hopes of waking her up, but Luna stubbornly held on. This was getting ridiculous! Did he have to sell his sell just to get some peace from insanity?

"Don't deny me from my abs!", Luna hissed.

"Luna let go or I'll have to leave!", Marco threatened. He grabbed his dimensional scissors to make the point. 'That'll make her listen up', Marco thought smugly. Little did he know of her dedication.

"Never!", Luna hissed. She was never going to let go of Marco! If he didn't want to accept her love then they'll have to play it the hard way! Moon suddenly swiped Marco's dimensional scissors in one swift motion of her arms. One moment it was in Marco's hand and the next it was in Moon's hand. Moon twirled around her newly claimed prize.

"You were saying", Luna smirked.

"Luna give my dimensional scissors back right no or else!", Marco threatened. 'Why do these things happen to me?', Marco groaned. This was supposed to be a fun day! Now it's going to be a hide and seek game with his dimensional scissors! He managed to free himself from Luna's grip while she was distracted. Luna seemed upset, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Or what? I have your scissors and you'll never catch me if I ran. The only solution to this situation is to accept my affection", Luna smiled.

"Uh guys you don't have to-", Star started, only to be silenced by both of her friend's stares. 'Yeesh', Star thought. She was only trying to defuse the situation. Star had no idea Luna was such a big fangirl of Marco. Luna's reaction was even more insane then her own! Star needed to see how this goes down.

"Come to me, be mine!", Luna shouted.

"Never!", Marco replied defiantly.

"If you won't be with me willingly then you'll be mine by force!", Luna laughed manically. Moon launched herself at Marco in the hopes of trying to catch him. Marco sidestepped her, and she landed on the ground next to him. She spat out in disgust at her detailed attempt to catch him. Damn it! Why wouldn't he accept her love?! Didn't he know that she'll keep chasing him until he ran out of steam. She'll track him down until the end of time if she had to! She was DETERMINED to catch him! Moon knew that she'll have to give it all she had because Marco's one hard catch. It'll be worth it in the end since they say the best catches are the hardest ones. Then Marco will realize how amazing her love will be. 'Ready or not here I come!', Moon grinned. The games have just started!

"Stop it Luna! This isn't you!", Marco shouted.

"What?! Of course it's me! I've never felt so alive!", Luna shot back.

"Marco run!", Star screamed at Marco. She blasted Luna with a spell, temporarily stunning Luna. Marco flashed her a grin in appreciation before he sprinted as fast as he could. Luna scowled at Star at the attack and quickly broke into a sprint to catch up.

"Stupid Star!", Luna muttered under her breath. Why did Star want to separate her from her love?! Was it because Star had a crush on Marco? Yes that must be it! Star must be jealous of her! She'll show her future daughter who's boss after she caught Marco! Star should of never messed with Moon the Determined!

Meanwhile Marco was cursing his luck. This was the type of reaction that he feared the most, sudden fangirl syndrome! Now one of his best friends has broken out with that blasted syndrome! To make matters worse Luna caught the worst variant of it and now she's chasing him! The only good thing about this chase was that he knew the terrain much better then Luna did. He turned around to see Luna catching up with him! How was this possible?! There was no way a girl of her stature could run this fast! Only Star could run this fast because she's a Mewman! What type of insane physical training did Luna got through?! Was she a marathon runner or something?! He could already see her insane looking grin that sent chills down his spine.

"Marco come with me! I promise I'll be gentle!"

"Luna don't do this!", Marco begged, " Please just calm down!"

"Never! I won't stop until you'll be with me! So stop running away from me!", Luna rejected his proposal. 'This isn't good!', Marco thought. She was not backing off from his chase and at this rate she'll catch him. He had to do something to get away from her! Seeing a geyser field, he ran towards it in the hopes of losing her. Blasts of steaming water exploded around him. Marco was barely slowed down by the geyser field since he navigated several geyser fields in his time in the Neverzone.

Moon, however, had to slow down or get boiled alive by a jet of boiling hot water. 'Damn it! He's getting away', Moon cursed. She had to do something! She frantically thought of any way she could catch up to him, but it seemed hopeless. There simply was no way to catch up to him or slow him down, that was until she realized she had dimensional scissors. How could she be so stupid?! She could just cut a portal in front of him and cut him off. It was genius! Smiling mischievously, Moon cut open a portal right in front of Marco. He didn't notice the portal until it was too late. He went straight into the portal, and Moon tripped him with one foot.

"Oh Marco, you know you can't run away from me."

"Luna, you better stop this instant!", Marco desperately tried to get off the ground. He was tackled by Luna into the ground. He tried to overpower Luna, but Luna handcuffed him?! When did she get handcuffs?!

"It's so cute when you try and fight me. That's why I like you so much, you have so much spirit. That'll be useful for the future", Luna licked her lips predatorily.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?", Marco asked, terrified at what fangirl Luna could do. 'This is bad, this is bad!', Marco panicked. He tried to yank free of the handcuffs to no avail. Luna had him right where she wanted.

" Oh Marco, I want you to be mine. I want to be yours", Luna giggled before she planted a kiss on his lips. Marco blushed a deep red at her gesture.

"So let's begin our bonding experience. I promise I'll be extra gentle with you", Luna purred. She began to take off her hoodie, and Marco began to realize what type of bonding experience she was referring to

" Wait don't- ah, oh", Marco tried to protest, but he was cut off when Luna kissed him on his chest.

"You worry too much Marco. I'll be right here for you. Don't worry, this will be life changing", Luna reassured him. Marco's eyes widened as she removed his jacket. 'This can't be happening to me! I'm not ready for-... I'm not ready for-...', Marco panicked, not wanting to complete that thought. Sure he did it a several times with Hekapoo, but she was physically around his age. Luna was just a girl! He was horrified that Luna had the guts to do something like this. Was she going through something or just going through puberty.? It didn't matter as she was about to do the unthinkable with him. Despite his terror, he couldn't help feel just a tiny bit of desire for her. It sounded terrible, but he found her oddly cute when she was so dominant. Marco stopped resisting since he knew it was futile.

"Let's be together forever", Luna kissed him gently. She was about to take the next step when she felt a whack to her head. She rubbed her head, wondering who hit her.

" Ow", Luna grunted before she collapsed to the ground. Standing behind her was Star wielding a magical pan. 'She looks so pretty when fighting', Marco thought.

"Are you okay Marco?" , Star asked.

"Aside from the near traumatizing experience, yes you could say I'm fine", Marco nodded.

" That's good. What was Luna going to do to you? ", Star wondered.

" Some things are best left unanswered", Marco answered cryptically. Star didn't need to have her childhood ruined by adult knowledge.

"Okay then, let me free you from your handcuffs" , Star said. She used her wand to cause the handcuffs to disappear. Once he was free, Star threw Marco his jacket and Luna's hoodie. Marco patted her on the shoulder to show his appreciation. She blushed at being touched by adult Marco. Now all they needed to do was to transport Luna back home.

"Now let's get Luna out of here."

" Today was definitely enough excitement for today. I'll carry her, you go carry her hoodie", Marco agreed. He scooped Luna up with his arms while Star grabbed the dimensional scissors from Luna's hand. Star opened a portal for them to exit. Marco headed in first with Star coming in close by. Then the portal closed.

A Couple Hours Later

"Owww, why does my head hurt?" , Luna groaned. She looked around and saw she was at the Diaz household. 'Wasn't I at the Neverzone? ', Moon wondered. Moon spotted her future daughter talking with Marco. Marco was the first one to notice her. He approached her carefully as if she was dangerous. 'I certainly didn't do anything to warrant caution', Moon scoffed. She didn't have a repeat with the sugar incident again right?

"Luna are you feeling okay?"

"Besides from my pounding headache, I'm fine Marco. Why wouldn't I be?", Luna rolled her eyes. She got up from the couch and walked towards her two friends.

" Weeelllll I did kinda bump you hear it a pan", Star rubbed her head sheepishly. 'She did what?!', Moon thought, enraged at her future daughter hitting her. Why would Star do such a thing?! She had to get to the bottom of this.

"Why did you do that?"

" You were kinda chasing Marco after you saw his adult body. Funny thing is that you asked him to be the father of your children", Star told her. 'I said no such things! ', Moon raged. How dare her future daughter think she would say something so vulgar in front of Marco! She was a proper lady! She was far better then that. Moon was about to give her future daughter a stinging remark when the memories of what happened flooded in. She winced at the sheer embarrassment she had brought upon herself. Why did she want to have children with him?! He's incredibly handsome, but that didn't excuse her terrible behavior. 'What is wrong with me?!', Moon berated herself.

"Yeah, you were about to do something really weird with me."

" I'm so sorry Marco! I promise I won't do it again! ", Luna promised.

" It's okay", Marco chuckled weakly. It really wasn't, but he didn't want to upset her any further. She especially looked regretful at her actions. He just wanted to move on with his life and forget about this particularly embarrassing moment.

"Hey it's okay Luna. Everyone makes mistakes! Why don't we just forgive each other", Star beamed.

" That's a good idea Star. Hugs anyone? ", Luna smiled weakly.

" Hugs! ", Star gathered the three into a big group hug. They held their embrace for awhile until Luna asked a simple question.

" Soo how long was I out? ", Luna asked.

" Oh about two hours", Star answered nonchalantly. 'Two hours! Mom will kill me if I don't come home!', Moon panicked. It was evening now! Her mother was fine if Moon notified her mother about any adventures. This time she didn't! She had to get back home soon or she'll be in big trouble! She might escape punishments her earlier prank but not from an overdue absence.

"Nice seeing you two this week, but I really have to get home now or I'll be in big trouble!"

"You just woke up!" , Star pouted.

"It was really nice seeing you all this week!" , Luna excused herself. She ran out of the front door at a full sprint to head back home. Marco sighed at her behavior. Luna was one interesting girl, he had to give her that.

"Today was an interesting day. I think it ranks as one of the weirdest days ever", Marco shook his head.

" Yeah it was", Star nodded.

"I'll go to sleep soon", Marco told her. 'And a shower', Marco added. He really needed a shower to clean off both the dirt on his clothes and the sweat from his body. He didn't want to think of what else he had to clean up it Luna had succeeded.

" Alright then, I'll go in my room if you need anything", Star said. They both headed up the stairs together before heading their separate ways. Marco took a quick show to clean himself up. He threw his dirty clothes into the dirty clothes basket. He then brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. Once he was finished with his hygiene, he walked into his room and promptly fell asleep from the exhaustion of today's events. He was soon filled with some VERY interesting dreams with Luna. Let's just say he had a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile Moon ran towards the concrete waterway she always used whenever she preformed to her spell. She reached her destination after a dozen minutes. She slid down the steep edges right into the bottom of the waterway. She checked to see if anyone was around her. Seeing that there was no one there, Moon chanted, "Teleportos dimensional converinclo timeless!" A portal appeared right in front of her, and she hopped into the portal. Her quick journey ended when she found herself facing her mother and River in her room. Moon grinned nervously at her mother's grin expression .

"Hey Mom, how's it going?"

"It's going quite well besides the fact that you made me look like a fool during my negotiations. Yes I think you've outdone yourself this time", Comet said sarcastically.

" What are you going to do this time? ", Moon dreaded.

" I'm going to ground you for two weeks, and I'll make sure you get the biggest lecture yet unless... ", Comet trailed out.

" Unless what? ", Moon asked hopefully. 'Please be something good', Moon prayed. She hopes that her mom didn't have to make her do something embarrassing as payback for her earlier prank. That would be so humiliating!

" Unless you tell me who you're dating", Comet finished.

"What?!" , Moon shouted. Why did her mom think she was caring a boy?! It was preposterous! River was the closest person she was considering dating, but he was her best friend! 'River does look especially cute today', Moon giggled. Why was He so cute today?

"Then I guess you want some lectures then", Comet smirked, knowing she had her daughter trapped.

" Alright, alright! I'll tell you who he is! His name is Marco, happy? ", Moon crossed her arms in defeat.

" Oh and what does he look like? ", River asked.

" He's got a cute mole, brown eyes, and light brown skin. He likes to wear a red version of my jacket", Moon told him. 'Ah ha! Now I know what he looks like. Soon I'll be able to track this punk!', River grinned viciously. He'll make sure this Marco will never touch Moon ever again, even if that meant going being Moon's back! River was already thinking of ten different ways to terrify this Marco to submission.

"He sounds nice! I can't wait to meet my future son-in-law!" , Comet smiled.

"Mom!" , Moon groaned. If she was going to marry someone, it was going to be River. Plus if she didn't marry him, she'll be able to have Star, though Marco wasn't a bad choice. Speaking of River, she wants to lean in and kiss him! Moon instead hugged him, saying him to blush.

"Princess Moon thank you-. Wait what is that in your forehead?", River pointed out. He grabbed a flakey purple diamond off of her forehead. Moon shrieked in terror at the sight. She had Mewberty! No wonder why she was so excited to be around Marco. She had to get away from boys, oh wait she was next to one wasn't she?

"Oh my goodness, you have Mewberty! She needs to avoid any boys! ", Comet panicked.

"Boyyy ", Moon said creepily. She began to creep up to River slowly in a zombie like fashion. She licked her tongue for her next meal. Her first one got away but not this one!

" Princess Moon! ", River ran as she chased after him with Comet trying to catch her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! Looks like Moon's going through Mewberty! How will River survive? Find out more next time on A New Frontier Redux! Sorry about the late update. I had an exam to study for. Anyways be expecting a new update for Memorytale this weekend. It'll be a Valentine's special! After that I'll have another chapter for A New Frontier Redux! Next up, Song Day! Until next time, Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps it up. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. If you're wondering where the normal version is, it's on my fanfiction account but be warned, it is cringy! Signing off!


End file.
